


Galerians: Reanimation

by Hihana (Ryuosen)



Category: Galerians
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuosen/pseuds/Hihana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the destruction of the last Galerian, another danger is approaching the world. Rion, the only hope to defeat a Galerian is dead, dying along the last Galerian in the fusion reactor. Will Pat be in time to revive his dead friend and how will Rion react to living in a world without Lilia? Read and review...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scattered strings of memories…

Galerians: Reanimation

Author

Hihana

Disclaimer

If anyone of those characters would belong to me, I wouldn't leave my room anymore.

Summary (I'm terrible at those)

Four years after the destruction of the last Galerian, another danger is approaching the world. Rion, the only hope to defeat a Galerian is dead, dying along the last Galerian in the fusion reactor. Will Pat be in time to revive his dead friend and how will Rion react to living in a world without Lilia? Read and review...

Author's notes

Well, this is the first story I'm writing in the game department. I'm using parts of both games so to fully understand everything you should have played the game. I think that's it for now.

Read and enjoy... oh and leave a review pretty please...

Bye  
Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)  
"Speaking"  
_quotes, thoughts_  
telepathic contact  
_**Scanned scenes/flashback**_

_Prologue **Scattered strings of memories…**_

_He felt weightless… like he was floating… but that was impossible…_

_.. He was dead, wasn't he?..._

_They had perished together… he had injected the virus…. _

_Then why could he think this… why did he… _

_He remembered… he and Cain were trying to sneak out of the isolation wing… _

…_Rita scolding him.. _

…_Toys floating in the air…. _

…_.Pain… unbearable pain… _

……_.Where am I… who am I…_

_...There's only one who can defeat a child of Dorothy.. yes I know, a child of Dorothy.._

… _Dorothy… mother… _

_I'm Lilia.. no one else… I'm Lilia… that loves you.. do you believe me Rion?..._

_.. Rion… that was his name…_

_.. but where was he… why was he here…_

… _a room.. white washed walls… faces… red hair… blond.. silver.. black…naked skin.. _

"Rion… Rion wake up… you're safe now…RION!"

_who… pain… where… _

"Rion, wake up!"

Aquamarine eyes slowly opened. Confusion evident in them. He heard a low hiss before the ground under him moved. It was like Déjá vu (spell?). The cold air around his body dissipated and he tried to move. Dozens of tubes were connected to his body, definitely Dejá vu. Turning his head he saw a control panel and there stood somebody ..Lilia? No the figure had broad shoulders, it was a young man around twenty. At first he couldn't put a name to the familiar face until the figure spoke.

"Sorry that it took so long Rion."

"Pat?"

The figure turned around to reveal the face of his old friend. The boyish features were gone, the face almost unrecognizable, but the smile and the eyes told him that this man was indeed Pat. The young hacker had changed into a man since he had last seen before he had left to fight Ash. The baggy pants and the shirt had been exchanged with black pants, a long white shirt and a lab coat. The googles he had worn were also gone. Brown hair was tied back with a black ribbon. Pat had grown up.

"Right, long time no see Rion. Say how do you feel?" Rion ignored the question for one of his own.

"Like someone gave me an overdose of Delmentor. Why Pat? Why did you bring me back?"

"Me? I only assist. You had to survive Dorothy and Ash before I could do something. Well.. I think you know this procedure better than me. Regular pulse stimulation so your muscles shouldn't have atrophied. Besides if your body would have died in the reactor room underneath the refining factory, I couldn't have done a thing. Brace yourself this will hurt a bit."

With a small zap all tubes flew off. Rion winced briefly before attempting to sit up. His muscles worked, testing his flexibility, he turned to Pat. It was like last time only that Pat didn't seem to be embarrassed by his nudity. He remembered that Lilia had turned around to give him privacy while he had dressed. He hoped that he got normal clothes this time. The leather pants and zip shirt had been a weird experience. People had stared at his stomach while talking. It had been an unnerving feeling.

"After I finally got Lilia, I returned to get you, we hoped that your body hadn't been exposed for too long, but my protection suit couldn't stand the radioactivity in the reactor room, we had to create a new type of suit to ward off the radiation in the reactor. It took almost five month before we finally managed to get your body. After that we had to deal with your contamination. You had been exposed to a radiation far higher than even a Galerian could take. It's a miracle that your body was alive and we still can't explain why. Lilia and I began to search for a method to cleanse your body. We froze you for three month in a cryogenic device. Then Lilia managed to find a method. It took nearly eleven months to cleanse your body completely of the radiation. You were exposed to 10.989 rads, the contact for two minutes should have sent your body into a shock and killed you after five more minutes, but your body survived lying in the room for five month that's 44064 times longer than you should be able to. After that we began with the search for your back up data."

Pat took a bundle of clothes from one of the shelves and put them next to Rion who took them and began to dress himself. There was the collar he had worn at the beginning of his second 'adventure'. The pants were not red instead they were made of black leather and clung to his body like a second skin, his hip bones were poking out. Like with the red pants, a chain was attached to them. The shirt didn't have a zipper this time instead it resembled the one he had worn the day he woke up in the isolation ward after he heard Lilia for the first time. It was black and long sleeved, over that you pulled a white shirt with shorter sleeves. The black shirt didn't cover his whole stomach while the white one was longer but parted and flared out over his navel which exposed him again. Rion sighed, it seemed the people would continue to stare. His left ear still sported the piercing from last time. On his left thumb he wore again a ring, the white long sleeves were decorated with Chinese symbols in black.

"We started the search in the terminal of the DT- fusion reactor underneath the refining factory. But there was nothing left, nothing of Ash, Dorothy or you. But we noticed that the terminal had been used in the years no one was supposed to go near the Uranium facility. The government had closed the factory and prohibited entrance to everyone. But someone gained entrance, someone who was able to breath radioactive air or had fitting protection. We found out that someone had hacked into the terminal and stolen the back up data, meaning you. Searching for you took not so long, Lilia found you and passed the information onto me. But retrieving the back up data took more than two years since the hacker always evaded me. Three months ago I finally got you and after almost four years you are back along with the others."

"Others?"

"Rion you have to understand that this foreign power stole all data related to Dorothy, Dr. Lem's g-project and the family program. I had nothing to do with this decision."

"Pat, which others?"

"After we finally found you, I noticed that your mind, if you can call it that, didn't contain the information for the virus but the back up data from the family program, Dorothy, Ash, Nitro and all of the other Galerians. The government gave me the order to extract this information and in cooperation with the scientists of the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital.."

"Don't tell me that…"

"With the help of the information from your head and the data of the late Dr. Lem's G-project the scientists and I created new bodies for all of the Galerians. In the next 27 days from now they are going to be revived. You were the first and in three days Cain will follow and three days after Cain Rainheart and then Spider and so on."

"Are you crazy! What do you promise yourself from reviving them. Parano is insane you should know best, I assure you Birdman isn't much better. I don't even want to think about Ash. Pat!"

"Rion! I know that, but you should know better than anyone else, that children of Dorothy cannot be defeated by humans. The foreign power has already begun with the attacks. Rabbits and Arabesques are attacking the people in the countryside. The military forces can fight them but you have seen Cas and the others, what they managed to accomplish in hours of work and preparation you did within seconds. The government had to do something. We suspect that this is only the beginning, what will happen when they manage to crack Dorothy's code for the creation of real Galerians. I cannot do anything against this order Rion. They are going to revive them with or without my consent. Besides the research to bring you back would have cost a healthy sum, but since my research would be bringing the others back too the government paid all the bills."

Rion sighed. Great so soon his old 'friends' would be alive again. He would have to face them, how would they react? He had killed most of them and was indirect responsible for all their deaths. He would have to face Ash. The last time he had seen the gray haired Galerian, he had told him not to hate anyone. The face had been cupped in his hands before an odd pull had separated them in the depth of the data world. What would Ash do? He hated humans, thought their bodies were polluted.

Great, his new life couldn't have, again, started better, he had the sneaking suspicion that perhaps after Dorothy's death another god had taken them as responsibility and he had already pissed this god off somehow.

"So humanity is at war again." Pat nodded.

"The problem is that we don't know against whom we are fighting. We still haven't managed to track their signals back. Whoever it is, knows what to do with a computer. They never leave traces. But one thing we know for sure, the rabbits, arabesques and robots listen to their orders. We suspect they have started to built another Dorothy." Rion shuddered, but he voiced another entirely different question.

"How can Nitro, Spider, Parano and Ash get a body? They never had one to begin with. Dorothy created only Ash. The others are parts of him and Ash is like Dorothy, only an AI."

He felt bad for phrasing it like this, Ash was certainly more than just a simple AI. After all he had been able to fool mankind into thinking that he was a corporal being. Had led an army and created new life. A god he was not, but like Dorothy he was a creator. Pat's voice brought him out of his musings.

"Lilia, she managed to save the data from your fights with them in the back up data of Dorothy's family program in Mushroom Tower. Elaine, the computer from the fallout shelter we used four years ago, was also salvaged. As you know Romero sold his DNA. Ash gained access to Elaine through that, so he could foul us with the supposed video data recording Parano's attack and slaughter of the military forces stationed in the sublevels."

"Yes, it's his fault that Cas died and Lilia got exposed to the radioactivity." Rion felt as the air began to cackle around him, taking a deep breath he forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do any good to blow up the hospital, though the thought was tempting. In the distance he heard something explode. Taking a deep breath he calmed down.

"True, we would have lasted much longer against Ash if Romero had died an early death. But it's no use crying over it, Romero is dead and it's been years. Humanity is fighting another war against Galerians and we need your help Rion and the help of the others. Otherwise we will loose and our land if not whole mankind will go down."

Rion sighed, he avoided to look at Pat. Instead he looked around the room, the walls were painted in a white color, equipment and laboratory devices were scattered around the room. Behind him was the device he had slept in. There was a mirror in the left corner next to the door. Looking into it he noticed that not much had changed since he last saw himself four years ago. A bit taller perhaps and longer hair but otherwise? Why was he back? He never wanted this?

"I don't look much older than last time. How long did you say took it? Four years?"

"Three years and eleven months and to answer question. Your body hasn't aged that much. To cleanse your body off the radiation we needed to stop the dividing process of your cells, so that the radiation could not spread further. The result was that your body stopped aging. After your body was clean, you started to age again. Your body is currently 22 years old which means you are only two years older than me."

Rion snorted, Pat who was still busy with analyzing data ignored him for now.

"Where are the others? Where is Lilia?"

Pat looked up. His face looked pained. Rion didn't like that look. The Pat he knew was good natured and had an easy going attitude. What had happened?

"The others are in the room next to your own. Since their bodies needed to be developed until they fit the AI's we salvaged. According to our schedule there will be no problems."

Rion stilled, he noticed that Pat ignored his question concerning Lilia. He frowned. Why would Pat do that, had something happened to Lilia? Probably she had been exposed to radioactivity and even for him the concentration had been too high to endure for a larger amount of time.

"We should see the others now. Here this is your keycard. You have access to every area in the hospital and our research department. Later after we talked with the correspondent from the government I'll bring you to your new home. There so much I have to tell you. I think it's time that you live a bit." With that Pat threw a metallic card at him. Rion caught the card and followed Pat out of his room. There was a high security lock and a panel with numbers next to the door.

A sign proclaimed in angry red letters that unauthorized personal, which meant everyone excluding Pat and his assistants, was not to enter. Looking around he noticed that the hospital had been restored. He hadn't seen much while he fought Ash four years ago but he knew that Lilia had been right. Michelangelo city had been ruined, the scum of the G- project, better known as rabbits and the like had destroyed the city. She had been right when she had said that no one lived there anymore. In addiction to that the air had been contaminated with radioactivity.

But now, he could see nurses and security personal hastening through the corridors, the halls sported windows, light shined through the glass. Curious he stepped towards the window. The streets below were full of people. He could see shops, cars and children. The whole city was full of life. He didn't notice as the corners of his mouth lifted themselves. There was a hint of a smile on his face. The familiarity he felt was frightening. This was the Michelangelo city he remembered from his childhood or better said from Rion's childhood. He noticed that Pat now stood beside him.

"The city did really change, didn't it? It took only a few months after the radiation was cleared. We continued the research and I followed Lilia's footsteps and became a computer scientist."

"I want to see Lilia, where is she?"

Again Pat looked pained before he nodded.

"Alright I'll bring you to her. We'll see the others later."

They left the hospital behind, Pat had changed his attire before though. The pants and shirt had been exchanged with jeans and a button down shirt in green, the coat had been abandoned as well. Now they were walking along the streets of Michelangelo city both lost in their own thoughts. Rion kept wondering how Lilia was, she was certainly sick, she had to be. Being exposed to the radiation in the factory had nearly killed her back then, but Pat had said that they got her and she had found a way to cleanse his body of the radiation so why shouldn't that have worked on her, too?

He looked around, the city looked like the one in his memories but at the same time he knew it was different, the streets carried the same name but new buildings with new shops were there. Different people were mingling, new parks, the alleys were decorated with flower pots, it was really beautiful. Michelangelo city was a metropolis in the middle of the desert. There were farms scattered around the country side, he suspected that there the attacks had taken place.

"We are there Rion."

The blond Galerian started, there were standing in front of a gate. He froze when he realized that they were standing in front of the entrance of Michelangelo city's cemetery.

Prologue End

TBC…

Chapter Analysis

Prologue:

Well, a jump into the unknown. The first piece I've ever written in the game department. Also one of my long time projects, I had rented the games, but then became addicted and bought them. The Artbook followed and I'm now pursuing the movie and the TV series. But back to the prologue. It doesn't have much action, more thoughts and feelings and I'm still sure that I should have included a in depth look into Pat's thoughts. Maybe I'll write it later. I tried to keep Rion and Pat in character, which was harder with Rion then with Pat.

There isn't much known about Pat, except what you get from the booklet and the scenes in the game. But I got the impression, that he is a normally happy go lucky character, who grew up a bit too fast. I mean how old is he in the game? I also think that he doesn't understand Rion's situation. Which was proved by the last scene between him and Rion.

To Rion's character. He was a challenge, as for him there is more than just the war. He has also to deal with the people and his own emotions. In the first game, he was a young boy, who, for all purposes, is thrown into something he had no control over. The lack of memories only brought him in a conflict. He saw and listened to the horrors of what happened to the Steiners and Lilia, but he couldn't relate to it since he wasn't sure of who he was. In the second game, Rion is very aware of who/what he is. Even if the image differs from the one others have of him, Lilia or Pat for example. I tried to give Rion a character, who is on the outside accepting, but hides the doubts and insecurities. He is never in control of his destiny, since other have made the decisions for him. I will evolve his character as the story goes on.

End Prologue Analysis

Feel free to disagree, everything just written is my own impression or thoughts on the games and characters.


	2. Horrifying Realizations

Galerians: Reanimation

Author  
Hihana

Disclaimer

If anyone of those characters would belong to me, I wouldn't leave my room anymore.

Summary (I'm terrible at those)

Rion's alive again. After being told that all the Galerians will come back to life, he urges Pat to bring him to Lilia. He gets a shock as Pat leads him to the Micheangelo city cemetery.

Author's notes

This is the first chapter of the story and it's a bit shorter then the prologue but I promise that the next one will be longer.

As for the others if you don't want spoilers to either of the two games, play them before and now all the sequences in the second game.

Reviewers

To Willow: Thank you for the review, I'll try to heed your advice about my nasty habit for long sentences with no end. To Rion's character, I always try to keep the characters as there are in the game, since I like to develop them as they come along. Rion is an interesting case since in the first game he never wanted to admit that he wasn't human, though in the second game he pretty much accepted it. Odd.

I hope you'll continue to read the story.

Warnings

Character death in this chapter.

Couples

Implied Rion/Lilia (I like the couple, it's kind of childhood love, really adorable!)

I think that was it for now. Read, enjoy... oh and leave a review please...

Bye

Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)

"Speaking"

_quotes, thoughts_

telepathic contact

_**Scanned scenes/flashback**_

Chapter 1 Horrifying Realization

_Last time_

"_We are there Rion."_

_The blond Galerian started, there were standing in front of a gate. He froze when he realized that they were standing in front of the entrance of Michelangelo city's cemetery. _

He shook his head, no. Turning to Pat he realized that the young hacker was already on the cemetery grounds. He followed him. They followed a small path, first they passed the military graves, Pat stopped in front of one of the headstones. Rion looked at the stone, it was the one of Cas. It was a kind gesture, he knew the grave was empty, there had been nothing left of her, after she blew up the armory to save her friends and soldiers. Her death had been a useless sacrifice, thanks to Romero all humans in the shelter died with the exception of Pat and maybe Lilia.

_**Cas Parker**_

_born March 29, 2500 _

_died July 26, 2528_

_**beloved friend, wife, soldier,**_

_**we will miss you**_

Wife? He never knew that Cas had been married, she had died very young. He had talked with her but it was always related to the situation, never private. Rion looked around there were a lot of graves just like the one of Cas, he even saw one for Gavie, the young inexperienced soldier Romero had sent to his death in the system- development center. The other names he didn't recognize but then again he had only talked to a minimum of people. Cas, Pat and Lilia had been the only ones who had been nice to him, Romero was downright rude and hateful. The others had been afraid but watched him like he would stab them in the back the second they turned away from him.

After Cain had told him that he was a Galerian with human memories he had denied it, he had continued to think of himself as human but after his resurrection, he had accepted the fact that he was not human and would never be one, but he was sure he was more human than many people, Romero was the perfect example. Romero was human but had betrayed humanity to save his own hide, he on the other hand had much more reasons to hate humans but he had fought for them two times, won and paid with his life, again two times. Life wasn't fair.

…_Rion… _

His head wiped around, ignoring Pat he began to follow the path deeper into the cemetery. He ignored everything around him and only followed the voice of Lilia. The path ended abrupt and he stopped. In front of him was a headstone, he knew whose grave it was but he didn't want to believe it. The headstone was different from the one Cas had gotten. It was made from white marble and much taller. Carefully he traced the engraved lilies. It was a beautiful piece of craftsman's ship. There were a few flowers on the ground, someone had visited the grave recently as the plants had yet to wilt.

_**Dr. Lilia Pascalle **_

_born June 02, 2508 _

_died April 06, 2528_

_**beloved friend, mother, hero,**_

_**we will mourn your loss **_

He didn't want to believe it and he knew there was only one way to confirm it for himself. His laid his hand on the ground next to the bouquet. Activating his scanning ability he saw past the earth, the casket and the dead body. The Melatropin cursing through his veins his eyes focused on something years ago….

_**He saw Lilia sitting in an office, working on a terminal. Her fingers, pale and thin, were flying over the keyboard. He saw as her head, nearly bald, fell forward and she rested for seconds on the device before resuming her work with more determination than before. **_

_**She paused to cough, in horror he watched as she pulled her hand away to see the blood splattered over it. The brown eyes seemed so sad. Reaching for the intercom she paused and instead resumed her work. She didn't stop. Then he could see that she had managed to do what she had wanted to do, her brown eyes glowed with happiness before a violent cough broke the moment and this time her hand didn't shield her mouth. Droplets of blood flew and splattered onto the monitor, her whole body shook with the coughs. **_

_**Shaking she grabbed a disk. Pausing again she took deep breaths, swaying she nearly fell onto the ground, the disk was inserted and the hardware booted. Lilia used the keyboard again. Her breathing was becoming uneven, blood was running down her chin, he knew she would be dead soon. The hardware stopped, the disk was put into a case. She labeled the case before reaching for the intercom. **_

"_**Pat? I found him." He could hear her happiness, he knew that voice so well, the same tone she had used as she had welcomed him in the fallout shelter after his resurrection, the tone she had used as they met for the first time. **_

_**But she never heard Pat's answer. The moment the words had left her mouth, her eyes closed and she fell backwards, a smile was playing on her lips before her eyes fluttered open and she looked straight to the corner where he was standing as if she knew he would watch this. Her smile widened making her more beautiful then ever. **_

"_**I'm sorry Rion, there is so much I wanted to tell you in person… but now I won't be there anymore…. for…. forgive me Rion…. I never…. as.. asked…I love.. you. "**_

_**Then eyes closed and her last breath lifted the chest once more before her body stilled completely, her head rested on her right shoulder. She didn't hear Pat's screaming through the intercom neither did she hear as the case slid from her fingers and fell to the ground with a thud. Lilia had died, two years and four months after her exposure to the radioactivity. **_

Rion felt his insides freeze, retracting himself he became aware of his surroundings again. Pat was now behind him. His hands were folded and he had his eyes closed, apparently he was praying. Rion snorted, humankind still believed in god? Well his god and creator was dead, good riddance to that piece of crap. Dorothy had destroyed more than one life and created nine miserable ones, his own included. He remembered what Spider had said, the first time they met in the back up data of the family program.

… _I never asked to be born… and I never wanted to come here Rion… if only …if only you hadn't destroyed mother I never would have known this world…. _

She was to fault that Lilia was now here in the graveyard, that she was lying under the cold earth. But if it was Dorothy's fault what about their parents? It had been their parents who had implanted the virus and the launching program in their children's brains. Were they responsible too? They had created Dorothy, but she had been supposed to serve mankind not try to eliminate and replace them with her own children? No there couldn't have known, could they? So many questions and now more than ten years after he woke up as Rion Steiner he could think about them.

He didn't want to think about them, he never wanted to be brought back to life, he had been happy with the arrangement after his fight with Ash, being lost in the space of data.

"Pat? Why did you do it? Why did you bring me back?"

"Rion.."

"Why? I was happy? I never wanted to return in this world! I meant what I said in the AirBeagle." He wanted to yell, scream and rave but his voice was normal. He couldn't bring himself to be angry with Pat.

"I never wanted to live…in a world without Lilia…!" he added in a quieter voice. He should have expected that the young woman was dead, she had nearly died in the waste uranium chamber but he had hoped, he never wanted to live in a world without Lilia. His hands clawed at the ground beneath him, his frame was shuddering but no tears escaped him. He didn't really expect it but he had wanted to so that he could at least mourn her properly. He saw that Pat was leaving. Giving him the privacy he desperately needed. "Why? To fight a war for a race… who despises my very existence?"

Pat stopped and spoke in an equally quiet voice.

TBC…

Chapter Analysis

Chapter 1:

The first installment is finished and we got a bit of explanation of what happened with Lilia, but there's more to come. Don't think it's this easy. (rubs gleefully her hands) I wanted to introduce a bit of Rion's, but also Pat's thoughts and motives. Rion has now found out, that Lilia is dead and has to deal with the emotions he felt, but never spoke about. Through both games there is always a certain tenderness between Lilia and Rion. Near the end of the second game, Lilia tells Rion that she loves him, and I don't think she thinks of him as a brother.

Pat on the other hand has to deal with his and Rion's emotions, since he is responsible for bringing him back. In this chapter Rion despises Pat for it. I also introduced a part of the plot. Anyone who read the story thoroughly has certainly found it. That's it for now. As last time, feel free to disagree. This are my thoughts, if you don't share them okay, no prob.


	3. Surprises, Realizations and Complication

Galerians: Reanimation

Author

Hihana

Disclaimer

If anyone of those characters would belong to me, I wouldn't leave my room anymore.

Summary (I'm terrible at those)

After Awakening from his second death. Rion has to discover, that all he's ever known isn't existing anymore. Even more so, the government wants him to fight a war, which is not his. How will Rion manage this….?

Author's notes

This is the second chapter of the story.

As for the others if you don't want spoilers to either of the two games, play them before and now all the sequences in the second game.

I got the Galerians Artbook earlier this week. I'm so in love, the art is great. I love it. (Repeat the aforementioned sentence 100 times)

Reviewers

Sailorfusion

Thanks for the review, I hope you will enjoy the story as it continues. Don't worry about Cain. He is going to play a major part in this story. And he will appear in the next chapter.

Caeli Et Terra

Damn you chosen a long name, heaven and earth? Interesting. Thanks for your review. And yes 'mother' stood on her headstone and for a reason. I fear though you have to read the story to find out.

DayDreamer9

I have no intention of stopping anytime soon, don't worry. As for Lilia, I like her too. She has a very devoting character. But regardless of that, a human exposed to radiation dies. Sorry.

Warnings

None, except the blatant mentioning of drug use.

Couples

Implied Rion/Lilia

I think that was it for now. Read, enjoy... oh and leave a review please...

Bye

Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)

"Speaking"

_quotes, thoughts_

telepathic contact

_ **Scanned scenes/flashback** _

_Last time _

"_I never wanted to live…in a world without Lilia…!" he added in a quieter voice. He should have expected, that the young woman was dead, she had nearly died in the waste uranium chamber, but he had hoped, he never wanted to live in a world without Lilia. His hands clawed at the ground beneath him, his frame was shuddering, but no tears escaped him. He didn't really expect it, but he had wanted to so that he could at least mourn her properly. He saw that Pat was leaving. Giving him the privacy he desperately needed. "Why? To fight a war for a race… who despises my very existence?"_

_Pat stopped and spoke in an equally quiet voice. _

On with the show…

Chapter 2 Surprises, Realizations and Complications

"It was her last wish Rion, bringing you back, to see you again was all that kept her going. The doctors and nurses who examined her, said she wouldn't last past the day I brought her back from the facility, but she didn't die, no she fought her sickness, for you. The next day she worked on a new suit to ward off radiation to fetch your body. After we noticed that you had been hijacked by the foreign power, she doubled her efforts despite her frail condition and the doubled strain she was under. The hope of seeing you again gave her the strength to survive, 834 days longer than the doctors had given her, they always wanted her to rest, said the work would be the end but nothing could stop her. She always said: "_There is a thing that I've done Pat. I have to apologize for it. _I never understood what she meant. Her last moments. I heard her…Rion. I heard what she said, she had informed me over the intercom that she found you.. Her mind was always on you and no one else, not even on her.." Pat's voice broke and left the sentence unfinished. He changed the topic as he spoke again.

"Come back to the hospital after you are finished. The correspondent from the government is awaiting for us." With that Pat turned around and left. Rion remained alone in front of the grave. Turning around he carefully touched the flowers: Lilies. He felt a memory surface in the depths of his mind, he remembered that lilies had been Lilia's favorite flowers. They were fitting for the gentle soul of his first love. Yes, he had always loved the young woman, from the day he had met her in the destroyed restaurant.

But at the same time he had never acted upon his feelings, there was no time with Rita threatening their life and after his awakening he did not know if it were his own or rather the feelings of the real Rion and there was the issue with Lilia's feelings, did she love him, Rion's reflection or the real Rion, who was long dead. By the time he realized that she really loved him it had been too late.

_.. Rion… I'm Lilia.. no one else… I'm Lilia that loves you…. do you believe me?.. Rion…I thought I would never see you again… I'm so happy that you're beside me now…_

Her words had told him all he needed to know but Lilia had been exposed to the radiation and he needed to go to fight Ash. He had been a fool, and now Lilia was gone. It was too late. The only comfort he had was that he knew that it was true what Pat had said, Lilia's thoughts had always been on him and no one else. That thought warmed his heart more than he could describe. It was funny actually, why had he kissed the silver haired Galerian instead. He didn't know why Ash had kissed him, maybe he didn't know what it meant but he doubted that. Ash had studied humans under Dorothy's order. He had to know what it had meant, to kiss a human, so why did he do it? He had to ask the Galerian, after he had been revived and was no longer out to kill him.

Studying the bouquet he wondered who had put it here, the most people who had known that Lilia liked this flowers were long dead. Maybe she had told Pat about that, while they were in the fallout shelter. Setting the bouquet down, he carefully concentrated his powers, he couldn't do much without PPECs in his system but small powers he could invoke. He traced one last word on her headstone, after he was finished he pulled his hand away.

_ **Dr. Lilia Pascalle ** _

_born June 02, 2508 _

_died April 06, 2524_

_ **beloved friend, mother, hero, love** _

_ **we will mourn your loss ** _

He stood up and without looking back he left the cemetery. Closing the iron gates behind him, he made his way back to the Memorial hospital. Sometimes he stopped to look into the windows of the new shops, he ignored the giggles of the girls who passed him. There wasn't anything which interested him, so he arrived at the hospital two hours after he and Pat had left.

The woman at the reception informed him that Pat was waiting for him on the 16th floor. The 16th floor was the level where the staff and the security lived, Pat's private rooms were also on this floor. The correspondent would be waiting there to discuss their future steps. Future steps, he snorted. Somehow he doubted that, they would want to find a way to control him without having him on a visible short leash. They feared him, he knew that.

With a 'ding' the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Stepping out he followed the corridor towards Pat's rooms, the lady had been kind enough to give him directions. The room number was ironically 206. He shuddered, that room in Babylon hotel had been even more creepy than most others. A man who talked about god and at the same time tried to rape young teenage boys, back then he had blessed his powers.

Sighing he knocked on the door and entered. The tapestry was colorful, that was his first thought. Looking around he noticed that one wall was decorated with photos, he recognized Cas and her men, waving in the camera, then Pat in front of his air beagle, Lilia holding her diploma. Pat again with a small child. He frowned, the child's face wasn't visible but the hair reminded him of Lilia. The color at least. Both were clothed in black, lifting his hand he scanned the photo only to retract himself immediately, the picture had been taken after they had attended Lilia's funeral. He couldn't watch that, he wasn't ready.

"Rion, we are in the living room. Come the tea is almost cold."

The living room was cream colored, two armchairs and two sofas were assembled around a small table, tea and biscuits were served. Sitting down he noticed that the correspondent was female and ogled him like a piece of meat. Great, as if the damn girls in the city hadn't been enough. She rose and offered him her hand. He took it. Like a tidal wave information crashed into his brain, it was almost painful. As he released her hand the wave stopped. He hadn't used the Melatropin, so how did that happen? He needed to talk with Pat about it later.

"I'm Cornelia Tucker, it's nice to meet you Rion Steiner."

"Likewise Mrs. Tucker."

"Miss Tucker please, Pat told me a bit about you and your achievements. I look forward to work with you."

Rion felt overwhelmed, she was pleasant and nice, but what touched him was that she genuinely meant it. He settled for a polite nod and sat down. Cornelia and Pat followed.

"Now down to business. The government I represent is asking for your help, Rion. It's okay to call you that? Good! My client is willing in exchange for your services to pay all your bills, house, schooling, clothing and the like. You and the other Galerians would live in the old Steiner mansion which was renovated, behind the mansion is now a high school and a college. You would attend the college and study a subject of your choice. It's of course your cover, you would get a different last name since Rion Steiner and his parents are dead. Once a week you and the Galerians would meet with us for an update. If something urgent comes up you have to come immediately. My clients will make sure that you will not discredited for that. Details of the living arrangements will be discussed once all of you are awake. From you we want that you will lent us your powers to fight the spawn of Dorothy and in college you are required to wear a bracelet which will make sure that you do not misuse your powers. The hospital here will of course supply you with skip, delmetor, PPECs and others medicines should you require them. We would in addiction to that pay you as an employee of our government. I think that's about it for now."

Pat had watched Rion closely, he didn't like it. He could tell, the blond Galerian had been calm, but then the damn woman had to mention the suppressing bracelets, those idiots, now Rion would decline and then he would have to.. Damn it. Rion had fought for humanity twice and both times had paid with his life, not to forget that his parents and Lilia would not be there anymore. If he helped them why should he try to kill college students? Ridiculous.

"What will happen to me if I decline your offer?"

Now she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Pat frowned, she probably never expected the question, probably thought that Rion would be grateful for such an offer. True most would, but not Rion. To cover her mistake, she pulled a sheet from her suitcase. Rion took it and read, while he already knew what it said. Rion would be labeled as insane and would end up in a nice cell in a nut house, with a nice collar around his neck that would render him useless. He would never see the daylight again. Now Rion would certainly never help them. How he despised politicians, they never thought about the persons who suffered, only to save their own asses.

Rion had finished the sheet. "A logical solution, the government cannot risk it to have an uncontrolled Galerian walking through the city." She chuckled more than a little nervous, of course. Angering a Galerian could be the last thing she ever did. Then she seemed to have an idea. He just hoped she wouldn't say something about a subject he had yet to talk with Rion about. There were quite a few.

"I forgot something, silly me. We would of course also employ a nanny to take care of your daughter. You would also become her legal guardian." Pat froze, shit that was one of said subjects. Rion didn't even know he had a daughter. Someone up there was definitely against him, but on the other hand maybe that would be the key to get Rion to agree. Said person, Rion, looked confused.

"Excuse me Miss Tucker, my daughter?"

"Yes, Mr. Steiner. You are father of a three year old girl. Such a delightful child, congratulations." Rion didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. Father? He? How? When? Who was the mother? He had spent six years in backup data, hell he didn't even know enough about sex to get someone knocked up. Was this a joke?

"Is something wrong Mr. Steiner? You look a bit pale. Didn't Dr. Pascalle tell you, aren't you the father?" Now Rion paled even more. What the hell was going on!

"Lilia? She, the mother and I don't know, Miss Tucker, what gave you the idea that I would be the father?"

"Well the birth certificate of course, Dr. Pascalle named you as her daughter's father and… " If possible Rion looked even more confused. Absolute uncharacteristic for the always calm Galerian. In any other situation Pat would have thought it to be funny.

"She is telling the truth Rion. After Lilia's death I made a DNA test to be sure, since you never said anything to me, about you and Dr. Lilia being together. She was three months along as you died, there for I didn't question it. I mean you were always at her side and well she made no secret of the fact how much she liked , loved you. Anyway the DNA result were clear. You are Elsa's father."

Rion stared at Pat, he was a father? He and Lilia had a child together? How? He had met Lilia as they were fourteen, six years later he had met her again, but they never had sex. At least not to his knowledge.

"Elsa?"

"Dr. Lilia said it was you mother's name." Rion nodded, that was right, he remembered that Lilia once said how much she liked the name. Shortly after the implantation of the virus and launch program. They both had been nine at that time.

"Mr. Steiner. Dr. Pascalle left something for you."

Cornelia took a case and gave it to Rion, who recognized it immediately, it was the same case he had seen in the vision of the graveyard. Now he could see what Lilia had written onto it.

**For Rion**

"You can borrow my laptop to see what's on the disk?"

He shook his head. As if he needed such things.

"Cornelia, Rion's a Galerian, he doesn't need electronic devices to see what's on the disk. A simple scan tells him that as well."

Taking the disk from the case he lifted his left hand over it. His scanning ability responded and the information was loaded into his brain. It was almost the same way Lilia had used to inject passwords into his mind. He gritted his teeth. Damn it was like thousands of little hot needles were shot into his skin. Then the data sunk in and his eyes widened, now he understood what Lilia had meant before she died. The power which had built up around him died down and the disk fell to the floor. He could feel Pat's eyes on him, he would tell him later …maybe. Panting he tried to calm himself down.

Then he felt something entirely else, of course he had no PPECs in his body, there was nothing to dampen the addiction with. He could feel his breath becoming uneven again and sweat formed over his brow. His hands shook slightly as he retrieved the disk and put it back into the case.

"Pat, do you have Delmetor here? Without the PPECs the AP are building up faster than normal."

"Of course, wait a second, I'll fetch it."

Pat vanished through one door Rion hadn't noticed before, not that it was important. At the moment there was only one thing or rather someone, his daughter.

"Who has custody of Elsa at the moment?"

"Her godfather of course. You're…"

"Da.. Daddy…?"

Rion's head wiped around, there, hiding behind Pat's leg stood an adorable small child. She looked almost like Lilia, the hair color, the face, even the way she peeked at him from behind Pat's leg with the shy smile on her face, just like he remembered Lilia as a child. There was only one feature that distinguished her from her mother… the eyes, her eyes were of a aquamarine color with more blue than green just like his own. Then he noticed that she was unusually tall for such a young child, again just like he himself had been.

Slowly he stood up and kneed on the floor so that they were on almost the same height. Pat pried her small hand from his pant leg before kneeing himself. He whispered something in her ear. Rion was sure, that Cornelia couldn't understand it, but he could.

"Yes sweetie, that's your daddy, remember I told you that he was very sick and had to sleep, that's why he couldn't be with you and mummy. But your daddy is okay now and you will live with him." The small child looked at Pat, her bluish eyes wide, god she was adorable, and that toothy smile. "Really?" Pat nodded. "Really really." Then Elsa laughed, before launching herself into Rion's arms.

Rion's arms closed around her before he lifted her up, holding onto her tightly. He didn't need his scanning ability to know that this was his child. The familiar aura around her which reminded him so much of Lilia, the eyes. He had a child, a part of himself and Lilia. Was that, what Pat had meant with the doubled strain, sickness and pregnancy? He had to ask him, but first he needed to agree with the correspondent, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep her, he knew that.

_Manipulative bastards, they planned it this way. _

"Rion, here your Delmetor."

Taking the little capsule Rion downed it, his need for drugs was bothering him. But there was no other way, he needed the Delmetor since the Melatropin was in his body which was the cause of his rising AP, even if there were no PPECs injected and without PPECs the AP rose even faster since the PPECs somehow also dampened the effects of Melatropin. He adjusted his awkward grip on his daughter before sitting down again. Elsa made herself comfortable in her father's lap before dozing off. Rion stared at her peaceful face for a few seconds before he, Pat and Cornelia resumed their discussion.

Rion sighed, it had been three days since the meeting with Miss Tucker. The last days had been hell. Miss Tucker had been shopping with him, after all Elsa needed clothes, toys, books and things Rion had never heard of, then he needed an entire wardrobe. He had gotten one, but it had definitely been a mistake to let Miss Tucker chose most of the items, none of her pants were loose fitting now they were all practically painted on his skin, most of them leather. The only pairs which were comfortable were the ones he had chosen, which also went for everything else he needed. Regardless of what Miss Tucker had chosen, be it a turtleneck or a shirt, he could count on it that either it was skintight, short or made of leather. The only thing he was allowed to choose on his own were underwear, socks and shoes.

_How did she find all the things…_

The woman even picked earrings, rings, a few choker and collars for him. Bracelets were needed since he had to conceal the one to suppress his psychic powers. Besides he had worn loose bracelets before and Pat had given him his old ring back. Though he doubted that it would work. He had drawn a line as the woman had tried to pull him into the beauty department, there was no way in hell that he would wear make up, she could shop there with Rita and Nitro maybe even Ash but he wouldn't go anywhere near that stuff. Of course in the end he had been dragged into the department anyway, they had bought shampoo, conditioner, bathing oils, toothpaste, lotions and a lot of stuff for Elsa. Well Miss Tucker had bought the stuff, he just carried it. He was sure she had slipped a bit of make up in the bags as well, but since he had yet to unpack them he couldn't prove it.

Then they had bought furniture for the Steiner Mansion, which had been rebuilt and renovated. The master bedroom, his parents' bedroom would be his and Elsa's, the storage room across his study and the bathroom he would share with the two Galerians who would move into his old bedroom. The old study and the recording room would become one sleeping and a bath room. The library had been left like that except that most books had to be exchanged since they had been damaged in his fight with Birdman, they had blown half the roof and most of the rooms beneath it apart.

Downstairs the room with the pool table would be the room for the female Galerians since the cellar there had been converted to a bathroom, just for them. Birdman had confronted him there before they had fought in front of the house and the backyard. The room across from that would become a study and the other room would also be a sleeping room. Across from the kitchen and dining room were the two bathrooms. The kitchen had been renovated, the halls were cleaned. Bathrooms, kitchen and the library were already finished.

The shed where he had found Lilia's old doll had been repaired, the swings were new as was the bench. The pound had been filled with earth, instead there were two swimming pools, on deep enough to dive while the other was suitable for Elsa. The grounds were surrounded by a fence so that unauthorized people couldn't enter. You needed a key card and six digit code. Of course Galerians always could go in. Birdman teleported, Rainheart could float just like Rita. He and Cain could open the lock with their minds.

He wondered what kind of powers Ash and the others would develop. Nitro had been pyrokinetic, Parano had used electric lightening and Spider, well he had used spiders. Ash had teleported, thrown kind of different things and tried to beat the crap out of him. But his thoughts shouldn't be on this.

Looking into the mirror which was worked into his closet, he noted with relief that his school uniform fit perfectly. Miss Tucker had delivered said items yesterday and announced that he would start college with the other Galerians on April 1st , well Spider, Rainheart, Cain and Rita would still go to High school, but he and the others would start college. If they were alive that is. The paper he had received had stated, that he was the only Galerian they would let alive because of his deeds. The others would immediately be terminated, especially Ash and Parano. For their sake he hoped that they would accept the proposition.

A bell brought him out of his reveries. Closing his eyes he saw that a delivery service had brought the groceries and last items needed. He took one last look at his uniform before changing into a different outfit. His uniform consisted of dark blue pants, a white button down shirt and a dark blue jacket with a high collar. Girls wore a dark blue skirt, the same white shirt and a blazer. Younger years from high school had the same outfit only in a different color, depending if you were a junior or senior. Fetching the bags he went bags into the house.

Rion carried the bags full of food into the kitchen. Good thing that they had renovated it, ten years ago he had seen his mother in the refrigerator with that damn clock in her mouth. Shuddering he sat the bags down. Opening his mind briefly he confirmed that Elsa was still sleeping in their room. It was funny, Miss Tucker wanted to employ a nanny. Then Rion had discovered that he could hold telepathic contact to his daughter and there for knew all the times where she was. Still there would be someone to supervise and entertain her, but he felt safer in knowing that he could find her when needed.

Pat also told him that Elsa wasn't a Galerian, he had checked and confirmed that her DNA matched the one of Lilia more than his own, in fact she hadn't gotten any DNA which Dorothy had created. She also hadn't inherited Lilia's telepathic abilities, something Rion was glad for. It wouldn't have been good if a three years old could sent thoughts and pictures to other people without any control. He was glad that he hadn't burdened the young girl with his fate.

After putting the groceries in the fridge he went upstairs. It was now two pm, Cain's resurrection was planned for three pm and Pat wanted him there, for security he had said. Personally he hoped that Cain would take the deal, it had been a pain in the ass to kill the boy last time, no need for a repeat performance. Besides now there was Elsa to think of, in the last three days the girl had become incredible fond of him. And he of her. Whenever it was possible, she had crawled onto his lap demanding to cuddle or to read one of her picture books with him. He would have lied if he told anyone that he wasn't enjoying this. She was like Lilia had been and Rion hoped that he would see her grow up and become a great woman like her mother had been.

But now Elsa needed to wake up, Pat expected them in forty minutes. The young girl was already awake as he stepped into the room, she sat and was rattling the bars of her bed. Pushing the bars down he lifted her up, he was still slightly clumsy but had gotten better in the last days. He had never taken care of a young girl before, but the nanny wouldn't arrive for another six weeks and Miss Tucker didn't want to involve more people than necessary. Then Pat had given him a DVD to learn. Instead of watching he had scanned the DVD and learned the contexts through that. Driving a car was really nice. Cornelia had made sure that he got a license to do it legally, so now two cars were parked in the garage behind the mansion. Later he would have to share them with the other Galerians.

He changed Elsa's clothing, grabbed his things and then went to get the car. The black one was a sports car and resembled a type which had existed more than two hundred years before, the other one was green and was one of the newest you could buy for money. Alone he used the sports car, but with Elsa he had deemed it unsafe, which was why he opted to take the green one.

Twenty minutes later they stopped in front of the Memorial Hospital, Rion shuddered, the building still looked like ten years ago even if the inside had been renovated. Bad memories he supposed. Taking Elsa he entered the building. There was only one elevator leading into the research &amp; development center or floor 15 and you needed a keycard to use said elevator. Using the keycard he had gotten from Pat only minutes after his awakening, he waited till the elevator stopped at floor 15. Elsa had been left at the day care of the hospital, he would fetch her in the evening.

Four minutes later he and Pat were standing in a room almost looking like the one he had been in. Instead of one cryogenic device there were eight incubators, in each of them was a body connected to a dozens tubes, not unlike himself. Today Cain was going to be revived. The twin of Rion was the youngest of the Galerians, his body had there for taken less time to age until he fit for the AI. Rion was supposed to oversee the resurrection, he would restrain the Galerian should anything go wrong.

"Do you want to start Pat?"

"Scheduled start is in five minutes and thirty seconds."

Pat was sitting behind a massive terminal, he was busy with making last minute checks. Finally the process was started. Metal walls were covering the normal walls of the hospital, the doors and windows were sealed. Pipes were opened ready to seal the room forever. Rion hoped that everything went well, the Galerians had after all been forced to fight, even though Rita and Rainheart had hated it. Cain had fought because he had been jealous, that Dorothy had chosen him to be the one to get Lilia.

"Rion get ready."

The blond Galerian nodded before he took the old beeject, he had gotten from Lilia. One of the scientists had given him a bit of Nalcon, Red, D- Felon, Bustanor and even Breakeron. Loading the beeject, the muzzle was placed in the juncture of his neck. He pulled the trigger and Nalcon flowed through his body, followed by Red and the rest of the PPECs. He swallowed a Delmetor capsule, shorting while they were reviving one of the strongest Galerians, would be unfortunate. He also took a bit of skip to power the PPECs up.

"I'm ready."

Pat nodded.

"Lisa, activate program RG, Galerian G004 Cain, Pegasus family Q7G chromosome anomaly. Position Y4X12, enter 4 milliard code. Password K – I – B – O!"

The terminal began to work, Rion could see as the incubator was emptied of the liquid which had enclosed Cain's body. From what he could see through the glass the boy still looked exactly like he had back then in Mushroom tower. The blond hair was wet and plastered against his face, the eyes were not open but he knew that dark green emeralds were behind the lids. The shadows around the eyes were missing too and the skin had a healthy color, not pale like they all had been. The PPECs really destroyed their health.

After the incubator was emptied, two of the tubes were zapped off, probably the ones which had given the body air. The glass opened and Rion floated the body on a stretcher. Most tubes were still connected to him but otherwise the incubator had done it's work. Rion pushed the stretcher towards another device. He had gotten a crash course in computer science yesterday, so he could assist Pat. Activating another terminal the backup data was connected with the brain of Cain's body. All Pat had to do was isolating Cain's AI and load it into his body. A beeping sound alerted them both.

"Something's wrong Rion, Cain is not responding. I cannot load the data into his body."

"Is it possible that he is caught in a loop like I was."

"It shouldn't be. I checked the data beforehand. The only possibility would that his AI had moved and is not there anymore, but that's impossible."

"Don't say that, Dorothy prepared us for all kinds of actions. I will go in and find him."

"You really want to do that? It's dangerous, you will be on your own there. I cannot manipulate the data, only view it. If something happens you're as good as dead."

"Don't worry I've loaded all PPECs and I carry a few in reserve. I will be back."

"I will prepare the transporter."

"There is no time, something's telling me that we have no time. It will have to work now."

"Rion there's no guarantee that you will be able to find.."

"I will be back, trust me."

Rion put his hand onto the terminal, the electricity around cackled, he felt as if he was ripped apart and seconds later his body fell to ground. Dead for all purposes. Pat sighed. "Rion you cannot come back now, not anymore you needed the transporter."

Punching the wall he tried to locate the Galerian, it didn't take that long. Rion had ended in the room where all Galerians had been kept in those weird sarcophagus: the hand of god!

TBC….

Yup that's it for now, but there is more to come. Oh I've reread the prologue and reposted it. I added a few sentences near the beginning. Nothing which influences the story or so, but I just needed to add it. I also posted a Analysis of the chapter at the end. I added an analysis to the second chapter and this one gets one too.

Chapter Analysis

And we have finished the second part. I'm so happy. Thank you for the reviews. Well down to business. In this chapter there are a lot of things, written down and in all honesty, I really don't want to list them all. The key point is certainly the 'negotations' with Cornelia Tucker. A lot is revealed during their talk, if you can call it that. Rion is more understanding in this, and he also finds a reason to live, even for short. Though I somehow think something is messed up about the chapter, but I can't put my finger on it.

Well tell me what you think!

Bye

Hihana


	4. Suspicion, Damage, Blood

Galerians: Reanimation

Author

Hihana

Disclaimer

If anyone of those characters would belong to me, I wouldn't leave my room anymore.

Summary (I'm terrible at those)

Rion is on his way to find his twin Cain. He leaves for the data world. What will await him?

Author's notes

Happy birthday to me, I'm twenty today!

The third chapter. I don't have a beta so be warned.

Spoilers for both games.

If you don't want spoilers to either of the two games, play them before and now all the sequences in the second game.

Reviewers

Warnings

Violence and blood in this chapter coupled with swearing and the blatant mentioning of drug use.

Couples

Implied Rion/Lilia

I think that was it for now. Read, enjoy... oh and leave a review please...I want to make it over 15 reviews. I'm addicted and dependant on them..

Bye

Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)

"Speaking"

_quotes, thoughts_

telepathic contact

_ **Scanned scenes/flashback** _

_Last time…_

_Rion put his hand onto the terminal, the electricity around cackled, he felt as if he was ripped apart and seconds later his body fell to ground. Dead for all purposes. Pat sighed. "Rion you cannot come back now, not anymore you needed the transporter." _

_Punching the wall he tried to locate the Galerian, it didn't take that long. Rion had ended in the room where all Galerians had been kept in those weird sarcophagus: the hand of god! _

Now onto the show…

_In the data world_

Looking around Rion noted that nothing had changed. The room still looked like he had back ten years ago. He stepped in front of Cain's sarcophagus. Using his scanning ability he paused, Cain wasn't there. He repeated the process but the others were all sleeping peacefully. Rion knew that the Galerians inside the sarcophagus weren't the real ones. He had transported himself to the place where Cain was, the others would be in different places. Something stuck him as odd, there was a beeject lying near the door to the main hall. Upon closer inspection he noticed that floor and beeject were stained with blood.

Something fishy was going on. He could smell it, opening the door he took the stairs. There weren't any rabbits in the main hall, the only time he had experienced that had been as Nitro had challenged him. He noted that all the doors to the other areas were locked and there wasn't any blood near the entrances to the other areas, he found something near the water by security block S though. The stones had been red, water had swept over it and washed most of the stains away, but he could still see the dried outlines of the blood. Stretching his hand he scanned the floor, he needed to know what happened here.

The picture he got was everything but pretty, it seemed that Cain had been here recently and that the blood belonged to him. He saw him still in his odd leather stripe outfit lying exactly where was currently kneeling, someone was standing above him but he couldn't get a clearer picture. Someone was messing with his scanning ability, someone who had telepathic abilities and was strong enough to render Cain helpless.

_Shit, that's not good._

He remembered well how hard it had been to fight the Galerian with the green eyes. How he got himself in such messes was beyond his understanding. Clearly if there was a god, he had pissed him off.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the room. There, he could sense two other presences nearby, both powerful but one was clearly weakened, probably Cain. Standing up he looked around, he couldn't see them. If they could manipulate the data, then he and Pat had a problem. Someone had managed to hack into Pat's computer without having to check the DNA. That security measure was still used and only he and Pat had access to this particular terminal, so how had they managed to access the data?

A chuckle brought him out of his thoughts, looking around he still couldn't see a thing. There was no one visible, until something caught his eye, the surface of the water rippled near block E, but he was across the room so he wasn't the one causing the motion. Summoning a bit Nalcon he threw the shock wave towards the water and as guessed a figure emerged from it. The person clutched someone much against his body. The black stripes wrapped around the arms and legs told him, who that was. Cain's face was full of blood as were arms and legs, the figure had a few scratches as far as he could tell. Cain had put up quite a fight and lost. That alone told him enough about the strength of the attacker. He still didn't know if it was a man or a woman.

"Congratulations, I never thought that someone would find me. Perhaps you will be more fun than this little boy."

With that she discarded the body, Cain hit the ground with a thud, he looked like a broken puppet. The blond hair was even more chaotic than normal, blood dripped down the face, one arm looked odd, probably broken. Rion kept his eyes on the figure standing on the water. From the voice he guessed that it was a woman, she had light blue hair which twinkled like water in the sun, the eyes were a dark red and looked like molten blood. Her skin was tanned but had a translucent quality to it. He guessed her to be around five ft. (1,5 meters). She had an almost angelic face and wore a white dress which left her back bare and accented her skin. For all purposes she looked harmless. He knew better than to believe that.

"Tell me your name.. handsome."

"I'm Rion Steiner and you are?"

"Galerian Aqua, so you are the legendary Galerian who defeated Dorothy and the last Galerian Ash, what an honor."

"You are not one of Dorothy's children?"

"No, I was created by another god, though I think my creator used Dorothy's family program as base for his own creations. She was brilliant if not a tad insane but what do you expect from an AI who believes herself to be a god. No, my creator is really brilliant."

"What have you done with Cain?"

Rion had come closer, perhaps twenty foot (6 meters) distance remained. The blue haired Galerian hadn't moved, she regarded with an amused smirk. He frowned. She thought him to be no threat to her. She would regret to underestimate him. Melatropin and the PPECs pulsed through his body as his anger grew.

"Cain, is that the name of this boy toy here? I wanted to play with him, but he resisted, so I punished him. The little pup put up quite a fight. He was really amusing while he lasted."

"What do you want with him?"

"And here I thought you were smart." In less than a heartbeat her voice changed from amused to cruel. "My master knows what you humans are planning. You are trying to resurrect all the Galerians to fight my master."

"And?" Rion, from the outside, didn't even bat an eyelid at the accusation, inwardly on the other hand he shuddered. How had she known, what only the secret service, the government and Pat had been informed about. How?

"It will not happen, we made sure that your friend will not be able to bring them back. They are all trapped in the data world. Cain cannot come back. Even if he finds them he cannot bring them back. But what's even better is that you came Rion Steiner. My master would have sent me to kill you as soon as I would have gotten a body but now that you are here. Now I can kill you immediately. My creator will be pleased."

"Then try."

Maybe it hadn't been such a brilliant idea to challenge a Galerian who he virtually knew nothing about but now it was too late. Besides this was exact the same situation, like before with the others. She jumped and landed a few feet from him. He charged, hands glowing with Nalcon, ready to blast her in the next century. She attacked with a kick, he released his blast but instead of hitting, a wave of water swapped onto the ground and protected her like his shield would.

"Idiot, we know everything about you, every technique, every power, every move. You think you can beat me, when the element of life is under my complete control? Surrender immediately." Another wave of water hit him, the liquid penetrated his shield like it was not even there and threw him through the air. Landing right next to Cain he stood up only to get another wave thrown at him. This time he managed to dodge the hit and rolled out of the way but Cain, who was still unconscious wasn't so lucky. His body crashed into the water between the blocks before gravity pulled him underwater.

"Cain, shit."

He didn't care that the boy had been his enemy, only that he would die if he would be under water for too long. What had Cain called them? Brothers he had said, he, Rion, was his younger brother. He jumped after him, big mistake. It seemed that Aqua had only waited for him to do that, because as soon as he had grabbed Cain and attempted to surface he couldn't move anymore. The water around his and Cain's body was hard a steel.

_(Rion.. you are so naïve.. jumping into my trap like that. Now you and the broken boy toy will drown like the rats you are. I will have my fun with you once you are dead.) _

Rion could barley move his head, but he knew that he needed to get out of here. Ignoring her disgusting suggestions, he tried to find a way out. He had promised Pat and Elsa to come back. He wouldn't break that promise. Question was how would he get out of this prison? Pressing Cain closer to his chest his hands had more room to move. He put one hand against the water barrier and released a bit Red. The water cooked and vaporized immediately, but it was also replaced less than a second later.

A plan began to form in his mind, he knew it could kill both him and Cain, but otherwise if he didn't try they would be dead too. Concentrating he brought his shield to the highest level possible while at the same time charging Red, but he didn't release it. The heat and power those flames held began to built up, burning his hand, as he surpassed level 3. He could feel as the AP rose, his head hurt more than ever and he could feel that his powers wanted to unleash themselves. He didn't let them, fought the short effect, tried to contain it until he couldn't hold it anymore, then his shield reached it's peak.

Seconds later an explosion worthy of a nuclear bomb rocked the main hall. Aqua who had stood in front of the water basin was blown onto the other side of the hall, pieces of water zapped through the air with the speed of light, one pierced the blue haired's thigh. She screamed in pain. Water crushed the blocks, splattering onto the ground, then silence, nothing could be heard except her panting. Then she laughed. Her laughter echoed in the hall, giving the impression of an insane bitch, something she probably was. It was a creepy sound.

"Clever Rion, I give you that. You were able to destroy my water prison, but you have forgotten that even a Galerian cannot stand more than 300 degrees. You have cooked yourself and the boy alive. Congratulations."

"I don't think so."

Before Aqua could turn around a wave of electronic energy aka Breakaron hit her in the back and propelled her forward. It hurt like hell, she felt the energy ripping her back open. Warm bluish blood dripped down her back. She waved her hand and the water around her formed a ball, she hurled the compressed water at Rion who dodged. Immediately he charged another Breakaron at her since that seemed to be the only thing which passed trough her water shield. But before he could release the collected energy another form hit and nailed him against the entrance to block W. He couldn't move. Blood seeped from the places where the compressed water had punctured and pierced his limbs and body.

"You're putting up an admirable fight, certainly more entertaining than the little brat over there, but I fear that this has to end now."

The water of all basins collected itself above her head forming a cube, Rion knew if she hurled that against him he was done for. Charging Red he vaporized the Water that had trapped him. It was too late though, she already had hurled the block at him. He stared at the water coming closer and closer.

_ **Rion..** _

That voice! Something inside his brain clicked. Then the water cube crashed against block W. The amount of water, the speed and power were enough to destroy the block, the groaning of the structure could be heard as the block was crushed beneath the water. Again Aqua laughed until the water had flown back into the basins and there wasn't a trace of Rion. No blood, no clothes and no body. Looking around she saw him standing at the stairs which let to the level below. Red eyes widened, how was that possible? Seconds later a wave of Breakaron threw her against the wall. Blood was blinding her. Wiping it from her face she saw that Rion was about to inject himself another dose of Breakaron. Her waves wouldn't reach him anymore but.. her eyes fell on the still figure of Cain.

Seconds later Cain crashed into Rion. The beeject flew from his hand and into the room, the cylinder of the Breakaron slid in front of her feet. Shards flew as her boot crushed the glass beneath. Rion winced, that had been his last cylinder Breakaron. It seemed as if he had a problem now. He needed to find a way to hurt her. Pain cursed through his veins as a rope made from water wrapped itself around his neck. She tossed him under water, crushed his body with the liquid. He could taste blood in his mouth and he was sure that it wasn't the only place he was bleeding from. His bones were pushed to the breaking point. It hurt more than any pain he had experienced so far.

Stars began to appear in front of his eyes as the darkness crept into his vision. Then he was pulled from the water and thrown onto the ground. His lungs responded and took huge gulps of air before he spat onto the floor. His blood looked odd, he decided, it was darker than that of humans, almost black, but it could be the ground. Aqua stood in front of him, one boot taping the floor.

"You really should have surrendered at the beginning Rion. Then I would have made it quick. But now I fear you will suffer great pain before you die."

With that he crashed into the wall. Groaning he used his shield to soften the blows that followed but they both knew that he couldn't keep it up forever. Another wave of water hit him and his shield fluttered slightly. And maybe the moment would come faster than anticipated. Then Aqua's voice rang through the hall. Rion opened his eyes to see the blue haired woman on the ground. A bit behind her stood Cain, energy cackling around him. His green eyes burned with anger and hate. He had woken up while she had been busy with him.

He threw another wave of Nalcon at her but Rion knew as soon as she was coherent enough, she would shield herself with water and then Nalcon was useless. But how could they hurt her?

_Parano's ability would useful, who would have thought. I actually want that bastard here.._

…_**Be careful what you wish for!...**_

Rion tensed, it was as if he could feel one of Parano's blades pressed against his neck. Another hand around his waist. He could even feel the breath on his skin. Then something was pressed into the juncture of his neck, a blade? A small electric shock and he was alone again.

_ **..Don't let us waiting Rion.. we trust you.. ** _

Rion shivered, that voice, but that was impossible, wasn't it? A scream pierced the air and Rion could see as Cain was flattened against block N. He fell to the floor and stayed there. Rion stood up, he knew now what to do. And he had to act fast since Aqua was about to kill the younger Galerian. Her powers had formed knifes made from water. Her hand was raised, daggers poised.

Cain awoke, he groaned, he felt like Rainheart had used him as mattress, but Rainheart wasn't here, was he? No he had been attacked by that hag with the blue hair. She had defeated him and then.. he had seen her fighting with someone else. Had blasted her with the rest of his already low Nalcon. But after the second blast she had shielded herself with water just like she had done before.

Without new Nalcon he was helpless against her and now the insane bitch was going to kill him. Great, as if his life hadn't sucked enough. Being born as the child of an insane computer, treated like trash, killed by his own twin and then somehow he was revived and trapped in his sarcophagus. After he had finally gotten out, he was trapped in the hand of god in Mushroom tower. Then that bitch had attacked and he woke up in an unfamiliar room. Yes, his life definitely sucked.

Looking up he saw that the slut was about to stab him.

Joy.

He took a deep breath, it would probably be the last one in his life, as the ground beneath the woman began to glow. Electricity crashed into her once before a series of lightening hit the ground. He crawled out of the way, he didn't want to get hit. It was painful if her screams of pain were any indication. Now he could see the other fighter, he appeared to be older than him, had blond hair, a healthy skin color and aquamarine eyes. Cain's breathing stocked, it couldn't be, could it?

He would always remember that particular pair of eyes, that color, the only difference between his twin and himself. The young man carried long swords, one in each hand. Blood was on every part of his body. He was bleeding from mouth, ears and nose. The clothing was painted in red and looked like someone had tried to wash the color out. His hair was wet and plastered against his face. The pants and shirt were both shredded and torn. He was a mess. But it was definitely Rion… and he looked pissed.

Electricity was sparking around the blades as Rion charged at her again. The woman blocked the blade but not the electricity. She flew backwards. She charged water at Rion or better said the place where Rion had been. Then she felt a small pain, looking down she saw one of the blades poking out of her stomach. Rion was behind her, how he had done that she couldn't tell, only that he now had an advantage. Suddenly he was next to Cain, who was just as surprised as she was. He raised the sword and lightening began to twirl around the blade. She knew if she continued he would most likely kill her, so she quit.

"Don't think this is over Rion Steiner, now you may have won but I'll come back. And then you will die."

There was a white light and she disappeared. Of course this was the data world, she could probably manipulate it as the others could.

Rion stopped his attack and the sword fell to the ground. The shoulders sacked and he looked exhausted. He took a capsule from his medicine pack and swallowed it. Slowly the wounds began to vanish until only the blood showed that they had ever been there. Silently he offered one to Cain who took it. He swallowed the capsule and with a sickening crack the broken arm snapped back into place and the wounds vanished too. The sword was suddenly gone and Rion turned to Cain. He wanted to ask something but Cain beat him to it.

"Are you really Rion?"

Rion nodded.

"You look different, older."

"It's been nearly ten years since our battle. You died in Mushroom tower, Lilia and I destroyed Dorothy. I died as well, had a brain crash. Six years after that Lilia resurrected me to fight the last Galerians Ash, Nitro, Parano and Spider. Michelangelo city had been destroyed and the whole area was contaminated with radioactivity. After the battles with the Galerians I found out that Ash was a Galerian without a body. He was originally supposed to operate the DT- fusion reactor Dorothy had built underneath the uranium refining factory and resurrect her if something should happen. But Ash rewrote his system instead and then absorbed Dorothy. He didn't want to be locked away in his old system again once she was back. The other Galerians were simple parts of him. He was really messed up. I injected the virus in him and we both died since the fight with Ash and the others happened in the data world we are currently in. I left my body unprotected in the uranium factory. That was four years ago. In that time someone hacked the family program, Dr. Lem's g- project and Dorothy's backup data. Everything including us was stolen. Lilia and Pat worked on bringing all of us back. That's why I came here."

"Resurrected, data world, the last Galerian? Are you sure that you aren't about to short? Mother never said anything about a Galerian called Ash or a DT- fusion reactor. I'm sure mother is there in her tower."

"If you don't believe me, I guess I'll have to show you."

Rion cupped Cain's face, very much like Lilia had done in the destroyed restaurant. Cain had telepathic abilities just like he and Lilia had. He would be forced to see the truth even if he didn't like it. He felt as Cain's hands came to rest on his own, just like he had done so long ago. He noticed that now his hands were larger than Cain's but that was understandable. His memories arose and flowed steadily through the link to Cain. He could feel as the body tensed but he stayed where he was. After ten minutes the flow of memories/information ceased and Rion broke the connection. Cain stood there and looked confused.

"You have a daughter?"

Rion was surprised by the question, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, I have a three years old daughter."

"And Lilia's really dead?"

Rion flinched this time, but again nodded.

"This is weird, but I know that you are telling the truth. What will happen if I don't agree to the deal with the government?"

_Clever boy._

"They will kill you or they will make me take you back and leave you here for eternity. Maybe Aqua will return and finish what she started."

"Sounds lovely, but they are lucky. That bitch back there pissed me off. I want to kill her and she said she would come back to kill you. So as long as I'm near you. I will be able to fight her again. But how are we going to leave the data world? I don't have a body outside. And where are we exactly?"

"With the help of Dr. Lem's project Pat and his team made you a new one. We will take the terminal in Dorothy's room. In the data world Mushroom tower has an additional main hall with four complexes and three elevators. Through usage of one of the terminals in a complex you can connect one complex with a pipe of one of the elevators. The problem was that all complexes are locked and only one is connected to an elevator pipe. Let's hope that the elevator of block W still works otherwise it will be much more complicated."

They had luck, a big part of the structure had crashed against the pipe of the elevator and protected it. They accessed and rode towards the tower in silence. Both were still awkward around the other, which was no surprise considering the last time they had met they had tried to kill each other. In Rion's case, he succeeded and killed his twin.

"So Rita, Birdman and Rainheart will come back too?"

"That's the plan, but it has become a lot more complicated since Aqua said that her master manipulated the data so that we will not be able to find the others."

"Aqua, the bitch back there?"

"Exactly. We are here."

As soon as they had left the elevator a pack of rabbits attacked them. Cain, who had taken his beeject with him, used D-Felon and took sadistic pleasure in crushing the dumb rabbits while Rion used the terminal to activate the bridge. Both walked towards Dorothy's room and as expected the room was empty save the two terminals. There wasn't a trace of Dorothy.

"She isn't there anymore."

"Ash resurrected her, imprisoned her, but in the end he absorbed her as he tried to kill himself. I injected the virus but at the same time made an backup from his mind. That data is used to revive him and the others."

"So how are we gonna get out of here?"

"We use the terminal. You'll go first and I'll make sure that no one tries to hijack you."

"I doubt they can do that."

"All the Galerians could and they manipulate the data world to their wishes. Otherwise Aqua wouldn't have been able to use the water in main hall. I don't want to take any risks."

"Concerned?"

"I don't know, maybe. Now hand on the terminal and Pat will do the rest."

But nothing happened. Rion who had closed his eyes and scanned the area, looked up. Taking a step closer he realized that something about the terminal looked odd. After using it so many times he knew exactly which information was supposed to be on screen. He frowned, there had been no foreign energies but the terminal had been manipulated or so he thought, then as soon as he held his hand over it, the information changed and he could feel the pull.

"How odd, it works without a problem for me, but why doesn't it work for you?"

"Maybe that bitch did something to me. I was out of it for a while?"

Rion shrugged before tensing, the air around had changed, the terminals were silent, unconsciously he stepped in front of Cain, earning a surprised look from said person. It was the same gesture he had used back then with Lilia in the fallout shelter after his first meeting with Major Romero.

"Someone's here."

"How do you know?"

"The air is different!"

"You sure that all your systems are working correctly? Personally I think that the bitch…"

Cain was interrupted by Rion who grabbed the younger Galerian and threw them onto the ground. Seconds later a wave of Red cascaded over them, Rion hissed, the flames had nicked his and Cain's shoulder. Both charged almost simultaneously Nalcon and sent it into the general area of the attacker. It was again a woman, with blond hair and blue colored eyes. She smirked at them, floating in air.

"Did you really think we would let you get away like that. Though I must say I'm impressed. You forced Aqua to retreat but I'm from a different school and not as easy as she was."

"You don't have a body too?"

"Not yet anyway. Dr. Lem was truly a genius I've been told. Soon I will have one but for you two that won't be important since you will die here. My name's Lynx, you better remember it. But then again it will be the last thing you will ever hear."

With that she threw another dose of Nalcon at them. Cain attempted to dodge but with the limited space on the platform, he could only jumped backwards. Bits of the shockwave still hit and he sailed past Rion who had used his shield. The blond Galerian knew that this battle had to end real quick. He had only one R.C. and one Delmetor left. He was almost out of Red and the Nalcon currently in his system wasn't that much after giving his reserve cylinders to Cain. One cylinder of D-Felon was the only thing left. His reserve cylinder of Bustanor he had also given Cain.

Looking up he noticed that she was still busy with Cain, who had taken to float above the ground, like he had done ten years ago. He sent Nalcon blasts at her coupled with the electrical shocks from the ground. From time to time he threw Red at her too. It didn't do much good, since she had a shield which she used frequently. Whenever she saw an opening she attacked herself. She didn't appear to notice him. That would be her last mistake.

Looking at his cylinder with D-Felon, he got an idea. As careful as possible he charged D-Felon. Raising his power to the highest Level possible, he waited. There she wanted to attack again and in this few second she had to drop her shield. He let the power loose. Taken off guard, she squealed as she was lifted up before being slammed into the ground. The distance was far more than 120 feet (36 meter). She didn't rose again. Rion floated down, how he had learned to manipulate the data world like Spider could he didn't know, but what he did know was that she wasn't allowed to live. On automatic he wrapped his hands around her neck. The virus in him rose and was activated. Electricity rose around him as he launched the virus. Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air, clawing at his hands before falling back. Now he knew for sure that she wouldn't bother them again. Because he had destroyed her. Slowly her body went limb, then lost form and she vanished completely.

Floating back up he met the questioning gaze of Cain. The younger Galerian appeared to be okay, he had taken a few scratches and his 'clothes' were ripped.

"You alright?" Cain nodded, blood was slowly trailing down his left cheek. He smeared it across his whole face as he attempted to wipe it off. He was also panting harshly, Rion was sure if his twin used his powers one more time, Cain would certainly short. He had to take a Delmetor before they left the hospital.

"We should get out of here. My PPECs are almost empty." Rion had to agree with that.

"We should try it together."

Taking Cain's smaller hand in his he put both their hands on the terminal, the feeling of being ripped apart again and Rion awoke. His body was still lying on the floor in front of the terminal. Pulling himself up he noticed that Pat was still behind the terminal. He was cursing, it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Pat was is it?" The brunet looked up and gaped at him. Rion despised being stared at, he wasn't some animal in a zoo. Raising one eyebrow, he growled softly.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"How did you do that? You shouldn't have been able to come back without being connected to a transporter. It's impossible."

"It was said to be impossible to destroy Dorothy too, yet Lilia and I did it anyway. Rules are made to be broken. What's with Cain? I brought him with me."

"No change, look if his mind was loaded into his body the brainwaves here would have changed but as you can see nothing." Rion wanted to answer as a pain surged through his head, he felt the shorting effect trying to unleash his powers, but that was impossible. He hadn't been anywhere near shorting, Cain on the other…

Rion looked up, was it possible? It was worth a try. He leaned over the still body of Cain. Taking both hands in his, he felt the energies around him. He knew he was right. "Rion? What.." He didn't hear the rest, his lips covered Cain's and a shockwave cursed through both their bodies. His head felt as he was burning alive, nothing he ever experienced compared to this pain, even being transported was a child's play against this agony. His lips burned and beneath him Cain's eyes flew open, his back arched and the energy centered. Then the connection was severed and Rion crashed into the walls across the room. Both were panting and gasping for air.

"Well, that was…" Pat seemed to be at a loss for words. Rion stood up, he took a Delmetor capsule and a glass of water. "Disconnect Cain, he is about to short."

"Huh.. disconnect, yes disconnect in a moment. You won't be able to move fluidly at the beginning. Your body is still growing and the medicaments we had to use interfered with the stimulation, the muscles haven't atrophied but you will get have to get used to moving around. This will hurt a bit."

Like with Rion, the tubes connected to Cain's body flew off. Cain winced, swinging his feet over the side he attempted to stand up and failed miserably. His legs gave in and he would have fallen to the ground if Rion hadn't grabbed his arm. Pulling the younger Galerian up, he sat him on the stretcher.

"We have clothes for you. Wait a sec and I will fetch them."

Cain looked confused at Rion until something dawned him, green eyes wandered down his chest. Oh my god he was naked!! Heat rose on his face and he tried to cross his legs to hide his private parts, unsuccessfully that is since his legs refused to cooperate with his commands. The only thing he managed was to fall off the stretcher again. Rion watched this with confusion, he didn't understand why Cain was embarrassed. There were only guys in the room, it wasn't as if he was showing something indecent. Shrugging he lifted Cain up again. "Drink the water and take the Delmetor will you."

He gave Cain the glass and the capsule before vanishing in the room next door. The metal plates which had covered the walls were gone, the pipes were closed and the windows were open again. Cain studied the young man behind the terminal, that had to be Pat. He had seen him briefly in Rion's memories but there he had been a teenager only little older than himself now. Older.. Rion had changed, he remembered his twin very well. At the beginning they had been inseparable. He started sentences, Rion finished them. They hadn't needed telepathy to know what the other had been thinking. It had been a nice time, probably the best they had in the two years before Dorothy had brought the real Rion Steiner into Mushroom tower, before …. everything had gone to hell…

TBC…

That's it for now.

Chapter analysis  
Finally some action and Cain... I wanted him in this for a long time but in the end it took 4 chapters.. the story finally rolls... besides again there was bit information about plans and plots, I'll see if you find them.


	5. Down the memory lane

Galerians: Reanimation

Author

Hihana

Disclaimer

If I owned the characters, then Rion and Ash had spent more time kissing….

Summary (I'm terrible at those)

Cain gets to know the real world….

Author's notes

Finally my copy of Final Fantasy Advent children arrived along with the soundtrack I seem to have permanently stuck in mp3 player.

The fourth chapter. I don't have a beta so be warned.

Spoilers for both games. If you don't want spoilers to either of the two games, play them before and now all the sequences in the second game.

Reviewers

Warnings

The usual…

Couples

Implied Rion/Lilia

I think that was it for now. Read, enjoy... oh and leave a review please...I want to make it over 15 reviews. I'm addicted and dependant on them..

Bye

Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)

"Speaking"

_quotes, thoughts_

telepathic contact

_ **Scanned scenes/flashback** _

_Last time…_

_He gave Cain the glass and the capsule before vanishing in the room next door. The metal plates which had covered the walls were gone, the pipes were closed and the windows were open again. Cain studied the young man behind the terminal, that had to be Pat. He had seen him briefly in Rion's memories but there he had been a teenager only little older than himself now. Older.. Rion had changed, he remembered his twin very well. At the beginning they had been inseparable._

He _started sentences, Rion finished them. They hadn't needed telepathy to know what the other had been thinking. It had been a nice time, probably the best they had in the three years before Dorothy had brought the real Rion Steiner into Mushroom tower, before …. everything had gone to hell…_

Chapter four _Down the memory lane.._

She had tried to separate the launch program from the rest of Rion's memories but it was impossible. Years of living with the program had been enough to merge the program and the mind of Rion. Then she decided that one of them would pose as Rion Steiner to find Lilia and bring her to Dorothy. They both had resembled Rion but his eyes were green and there for he didn't qualify to pose as Rion Steiner, his brother was chosen. He had been angry and more than a little jealous, then the real Rion Steiner had died as Dorothy downloaded the memories and information into his brother's mind. He forgot everything and was brought to Memorial Hospital to start the mission to find Lilia Pascalle.

Later Dorothy had discovered that Rion had awoken early and was about to leave the hospital without having received the information needed to find Lilia. He had lied to Rion as he told him that it was planned like it had happened. Planned was that Rion would wake up, received the information concerning Lilia and then went to find her. But it had gone wrong, the memories of Rion had become part of the Galerian, he had become human. Dorothy had no choice, she had to dispatch the other Galerians to contain Rion, but something happened, something Dorothy hadn't expected. Rion had grown stronger than he already had been.

His twin always had a knack for all kinds of skills, like the fact that he could use all kinds of drugs without problems while Birdman for example couldn't use Red or D-Felon. She hadn't known that Dr. Lem had given Rion a ten times higher doses than he and the other Galerians had received from the drugs. By the time she knew it was too late, Birdman, Rainheart and Rita were dead. It wasn't that Dorothy had been concerned about the other Galerians, no it had been the effort to create new Galerians, she was pissed at Rion for that. Then he had gotten the order to kill his twin. In all honesty he hadn't needed much convincing, he had been full of hate and jealousy at that time. He had fought Rion with all he got and had lost. Had died, the most peaceful experience he ever had and then suddenly he had awoken to find himself back in his sarcophagus in the hand of god.

After a bit of work he had been able to leave his prison to find that both ways out of the room were locked. He had scanned the others, had seen his family. Only his twin had been missing. For years it seemed he had wandered around in the small prison. Then one day he had found his beeject and shortly after that the blue haired bitch had attacked and nearly killed him. His twin, his younger brother had saved him. He had a lot of time to think and in the end he came to the conclusion that it wasn't the fact that Rion had been chosen for the mission but more that Rion had forgotten everything, had forgotten him and the others, his family in favor of that damn girl.

Hating him had been easy. He didn't know if he could forgive that even though he knew it wasn't really Rion's fault. It had been Dorothy who created them, who had tormented them with their very existence and who had taken his brother away from him. She had been the one to give the order to load the memories in his twin's brain. He wondered if Rion remembered the past before he had received the memories. It wasn't that long but still. Two years..

A hiss brought Cain out of his reverie, Rion returned with a bundle of clothes in his hands. From what he could see it was something in black and green. Shit the Delmetor.. the capsule wasn't there anymore as was the water in the glass. Had he been in such deep thoughts that he hadn't noticed drinking that? Apparently yes. Rion handed him a green shirt, black boxers and black pants. At least it was not hospital attire. Cain wanted to stand up and walk behind the screen to change and while he managed to stand up this time, his knees buckled after the first step.

Again he would have fallen onto the floor if Rion hadn't caught him. He was being led behind the screen where Rion proceeded to pull the shirt over his head. He was caught off guard but grudgingly let Rion dress him. He cursed the fact that it involved blushing on his part. The older Galerian didn't seem to notice or if he did he ignored it. He didn't appear to be ruffled by nudity. After Cain was finally dressed Rion simple steadied him and waited for the younger Galerian to take his own steps. Clumsy at first but after a few minutes walking wasn't a problem anymore. Being a Galerian had it's perks.

After that they went to Pat's rooms again. Miss Tucker would be waiting there to discuss the deal with Cain. Rion though had fetched Elsa first, he wanted to spent as much time with her as possible. Later when college started he would have less time cause additional to the excuse of going to school/college, they would also job at a club. The club would be operated by the government and someone was hired to manage. All they had to do was entertain the guests and serve the drinks. Cain was a bit miffed as the suppression bracelets were mentioned but in the end he agreed to the deal. After the contracts and legal formalities were finished Miss Tucker dragged the poor boy out of the hospital and into the neatest mall.

Rion had thought that his clothes were scandalous but Cain's topped his by far. And the boy wasn't even an adult. Rion smirked lightly. If hadn't known better he would have thought that the boy belonged to the Prostitutes of the Hiei district. His pants were all tight and leather. The shirts exposed almost the whole stomach. His old outfit had been modest against the current ones. He pitied the boy, if he dared to go out in one of that outfits, he would probably be jumped on sight. There for he had bought a few clothes for Cain who could be worn without the risk of being mistaken for a local prostitute. Clothes which were the right size and not two too small.

Only a few but it was more than enough since Cain would go to high school and there he would have to wear a uniform too. The look on Cain's face as Cornelia had told him that he would have to attend high school had been something that Rion would treasure for the rest of his life. A pity that he didn't have a camera at hand. That would have been great blackmail material.

Then after Cain had signed the contract and Cornelia was finished with her shopping spree, Cain had been brought home. Rion had been in the kitchen setting the table as Cain came through the door. It was a good thing that the cutlery had already been set otherwise he might have dropt them. Cain had looked … scandalous.. he hadn't a better word for the outfit at the moment.

Cain's skin was as pale as his own and a large amount of it was visible. The pants were made of leather, black in color. The sides of his thighs and calves were exposed due to the laces which were worked into the pants. The shirt had also laces and was blue, not to mention the fact that only half of the upper body was covered. Buckles and bracelets were decorating his arms and he wore a collar too, though it resembled more the one he had worn when he had been fourteen. Black shoes had completed the slightly …. no completely naughty outfit.

He hadn't blushed, it wasn't as if Cain looked any different from himself. Instead he had taken the bag with clothes he had chosen and pressed it into the blonde's hands. Since they were twins he had bought the size he had worn back then. He just hoped he had hit the taste of the other Galerian. "Here, in there a few sets of clothes."

"But the hysterical woman and I just bought clothes."

"That are not clothes that is an invitation to get raped. This is not flashy and more casual. I hope they fit. Oh and please change then. I will not have you attend dinner in that stuff. Elsa is eating with us."

Cain peeked into the bag and Rion could hear him sigh softly. Whether it was because he finally got normal clothing or annoyance was unclear.

"Where do I sleep?"

"Your room is upstairs. I'll show you the way. Later I'll give you a tour."

Rion left the room through the right door and stepped into the hall. Cain followed with his purchases floating behind him. They went up the stairs and Rion let Cain into his old bedroom. Most furniture was still covered with blankets from the transport, the air smelled of fresh paint and chemicals. With a click the windows opened. Cain looked around, there were two beds inside the room, two small dressers, two desks with a laptop. Otherwise the room was bare.

"At the moment, there are only the necessities. For more things and design you have to arrange yourself with your room mate later. Spider will be living here in three days. He is about your age. A bit older I believe."

"I'm your older brother remember."

"In creation? Yes you are older, but currently you are stuck in a fourteen year old body which means that for the public you'll be my _younger_ brother."

"What?? Who decided that?"

"Pat, he analyzed our genetic structure. Ours is as you know nearly identical, so it was logical to make us siblings."

"Why couldn't they make us twins?"

"Because Pat only had data of your AI with this age."

"What about you? Your body aged while you were trapped in the backup data." He saw that Rion flinched. Shit he had breached a topic which involved somehow the dead Pascalle girl. In the last ten hours he had seen many occasion when the older Galerian would flinch or look pained. He personally never liked the girl, not that she wasn't nice or so. He never knew her so it didn't matter. No he hated her for tearing his family apart.

"Lilia was the only one who knew how to do that. The knowledge was lost after her death. So you will be my younger brother."

Cain watched his older brother, the shoulders were tense and the hands clenched. But what stung the most was the look on Rion's face. How the girl got the chance to become so deeply involved with him, he didn't know, but fact was that Rion was apparently in love with the dead girl. He just hoped that Rion wasn't depressive.

"Come I'll show you the rest of the house. You can leave your clothes here. Unpack as soon as we are finished." With that Rion showed Cain the whole house, after that the younger Galerian changed his clothing, so that the youngest roommate wouldn't be scared forever.

Dinner was a silent affair, since both of them didn't know what to say. Only Elsa, who was happily munching on her bread with cheese, babbled a bit. Rion barely ate anything and Cain wasn't allowed to eat more than a bit soup. Which pissed the younger one off.

"Why am I not allowed to eat more?"

"For the hundreds time Cain, because your stomach cannot take it, you need to get used to food. Before your resurrection you only got liquid nutrients. You would puke me all over the place, if I let you eat solid food. So now shut up and eat!"

Rion refused to say more on the subject, Cain reluctantly slurped his soup though not without scowling and silent cursing. It was bound to bee a long night.

_Three days later… Memorial Hospital…_

_TBC...  
_  
Chapter Analysis:_  
_Bah they made it out alive and Cain got to meet Cornelia, which I pictured quite funny. Maybe I'll include it in a flashback. So now Rion and Cain will be living together... we'll see how that works out.


	6. Spider

Galerians: Reanimation

Author

Hihana

Disclaimer

If I owned the characters, then Rion and Ash had spent more time kissing….

Summary (I'm terrible at those)

Cain gets to know the real world….

Author's notes

The sixth chapter. It's sadly a bit shorter than normal but bear with me. I'm very busy at the moment.

Spoilers for both games. If you don't want spoilers to either of the two games, play them before and know all the sequences in the second game.

Warnings

The usual…

Couples

Implied Rion/Lilia

I think that was it for now. Read, enjoy... oh and leave a review please...I want to make it over 15 reviews. I'm addicted and dependant on them..

Bye

Hihana

Chapter 6: Spider

_Last time…_

_"For the hundreds time Cain, because your stomach cannot take it, you need to get used to foot. Before your resurrection you only got liquid nutrients. You would puke me all over the place, if I let you eat solid food. So now shut up and eat!"_

_Rion refused to say more on the subject, Cain reluctantly slurped his soup though not without scowling and silent cursing. It was bound to be a long night. _

_Three days later… Memorial Hospital…_

Rion sighed, he hated the hospital but here he was accompanied by Cain to assist with Spider's resurrection. In the last three days he and Cain had gotten used to each other. The younger Galerian was fascinated by the new Michelangelo city and had spent most of the time catching up with the new development. For both of them that was surprisingly easy since they simple connected to a computer and injected the data into their brain. In the last four years scientists especially Pat had developed more practical devices to do that. Of course Pat had given them both such a little device. Normally that meant that they wouldn't have to visit school anymore but the government had ordered it as part of their cover.

But now they didn't have the time for such thoughts, Pat had worked all day and night to find Spider. Only a few hours before their arrival he had located the general area where he suspected Spider. Rion just hoped that Aqua wouldn't be there, Spider had used explosives against him and the young man had never been the strongest. He was certainly weaker than Cain.

"Cain, Rion, I'm ready."

Cain nodded, while Rion just moved to his position. He was ready to transport immediately into the data world near Spider. The new transport devices where handy enough and had the shape of a bracelet made from black metal. Coupled with the other buckles and bracelets they had to wear, it wouldn't be noticed.

"I'll start the process. Lisa.. Activate program RG, Galerian G007 Spider, Artemis family, R-Positive chromosome anomaly. Position A12L02, enter 4 milliard code. Password P.E.A.C.E!"

It was the same procedure like with Cain, the second incubator was emptied off it's liquid. The two tubes filled with oxygen were zapped off and the body was put onto a stretcher. Cain connected the terminal with the brain. This time they used pads to grant the AI of Spider better access.

"Connection stands, Spider's AI is close.. I'll give him two minutes before one of you goes in. We cannot risk being connected to the net for much longer." They waited but the AI of Spider didn't move one bit.

"I'll go in, Spider doesn't know Cain. If anything goes wrong cut the connection. I'll find my way back."

"Alone? You crazy? Oh wait don't answer that.. you won't be going alone, I'll back you up."

Before Cain could say more Rion had already vanished into cyber space. Cain sighed and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'hotheaded idiot ' to Pat. The young scientist had watched them with interest but now shook his head as Cain followed his twin into the data world.

_In the data world_

Rion looked around, he sighed. At least Spider was in an area he knew. Currently he was standing in the room where he had fought with Leo the pet spider in the lower levels of the Uranium refining factory. How weird as far as he knew Spider had never been here…. Was is a trap.

Concentrating he scanned the room, no living being in close proximity. Which meant Spider wasn't near too.

Rion.. can you hear me?

Yeah, what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay behind!

Yes but I also said that I want to kill the blue haired bitch.

I doubt she'll come here of all places.

And Why is that?

I don't know where you are but I'm in a Uranium refining factory. Here is no water she could manipulate.

Damn it. Well doesn't matter now. I'm in a room full of beds..

You are in the infirmary. Wait, I'll be there in a few minutes.

Rion closed his mind and looked around one last time. No Spider was definitely not here. Well he should fetch Cain before the younger Galerian did something stupid. If there was one thing Rion had learned in the last three days it was the fact that Cain seemed to attract trouble.

The day after his awakening he had gone out to see the city. Twenty minutes later he was brought back by the police, claiming that the young blond was trying to sell himself to innocent citizens. Rion didn't believe the story for one moment but sadly he was the legal guardian of Cain, which meant he was responsible for him. In the end Cain had gotten off lightly since there was absolutely no evidence. Rion had taken Cain shopping again and they exchanged the clothing against something which wasn't two sizes too small. Now Rion hoped Cain wouldn't again get arrested for public indecency. He also had made a mental note, don't let Cornelia go shopping with the other Galerians!

Opening the door he left the room and went up the stairs, the data version of the refining factory looked almost exactly like the real one. The flamethrowers were missing but otherwise. Silently Rion went into the infirmary which hadn't changed either. Cain was there, sitting on a broken bed. He looked incredibly bored. He stood as he saw Rion.

"You really took your sweet time."

Rion shrugged, he had told Cain to stay behind.

"We should search for Spider. He has the ability to conceal his presence totally from anyone else and he uses exploding spiders as weapons."

"Joy." It was apparent that Cain was ecstatic. He looked ready to kill something. The sad thing was that not even one rabbit was near. The whole upper floor was devoid of enemies. Rion didn't like it.

"Déjà vu.."

Cain nodded. The situation was exactly the same, the difference yet was that they hadn't found traces of blood.. yet. Something Rion was grateful for. Ten minutes later they had searched the upper floor and decided to search the lower levels separated. With the help of telepathy they would stay in contact. At least that was the way they had planned it…


	7. Dangerous Retrieval

Galerians:_ Reanimation _

by Hihana

Disclaimer: If anyone of those characters would belong to me, Lilia would have lived along with Rion  
and all other Galerians, but alas I'm not.

Summary  
The retieval of Spider continues and Rion meets someone new...

Author's notes   
The seventh chapter... I can't believe it took me so long, but I'm so busy at the moment. But this story will be finished even if it kills me.

Reviewers  
Thank you so much  
SensiblyTainted: Thank you!! We'll see if he gets better... I'll try to update faster...  
Yami Silverdramon: Thanks, I'll try...  
Heart of Dreams:  
Yes, Rion and Lilia have a kid, how? Well I'll think I'll keep that to myself a little  
longer, but it will be explained... eventually... when I feel like it... as for Rion and  
kissing guys. I hate to break it to you but the second time around he did that of his own free will.. and I don't think he had to transfer the virus that way so...who knows, I tend to think it meant acceptance and fondness.. I don't really consider Rion gay per se as he is an AI in a physical body... but I also don't know what kind of relationship he and Ash are going to have in this story.. you'll have to wait and see... I assure you at the moment Rion has only remotely romantic feelings for Lilia...

Warnings  
Violence and spoilers... please it's best if you know both games beforehand or have seen the movie..

(Annoying notes from the author)  
"Speaking"  
_quotes, thoughts telepathic contact _  
_**Scanned scenes/flashback **_

So that is it... the seventh chapter.. thanks for waiting so long and please review I'm totally dependant on your approval... o

Bye  
Hihana

_Last time ..._

"_Joy." It was apparent that Cain was ecstatic. He looked ready to kill something. The sad thing was that not even one rabbit was near. The whole upper floor was devoid of enemies. Rion didn't like it. _

"_Déjà vu.." _

_Cain nodded. The situation was exactly the same, the difference yet was that they hadn't found traces of blood.. yet. Something Rion was grateful for. Ten minutes later they had searched the upper floor and decided to search the lower levels separated. With the help of telepathy they would stay in contact. At least that was the way they had planned it…_

Chapter 7 Dangerous Retrieval

Rion took the Uranium storage. The rooms were dusty, and apparently hadn't been used in ages. He noted that the entrance to the reactor was still open. That confused him a bit, he knew that the entrance had been opened once as Lilia had fetched him but after the investigation concerning them was finished, the entrance had been sealed. So why was it open in the data world? He couldn't feel anything around and for once that was what upset him since he couldn't even feel the energy of the Uranium, fishy.. really fishy.

Something or someone was blocking the energies in this room meaning that his scanning abilities concerning people was useless.

_Cain…CAIN?_

Great! Telepathy didn't work either. He was in deep shit and the fight hadn't even begun. He couldn't inform Cain and to top the case he had no idea where or who the enemy was. Since scanning didn't work he looked around and tried to find anomalies. Sadly there weren't any. Then a locking sound and he realized immediately what that meant. The exist of the storage was locked and with that the only entrance to the room. Damn.

There was no sound except his own breathing. Where was his opponent? As a wave of Nalcon slammed him against a Uranium tank he knew: Behind him. Immediately he jumped up and landed on the small gangway in front of one of the terminals just as a second wave of Nalcon hit the tank he had been pressed against second before. He didn't like the sounds that actions produced, even in data, he knew he couldn't survive an exploding Uranium tank let alone more.

Looking around he finally spotted his attacker, a man this time. He resembled Birdman in appaerance with his long black hair which fell past his shoulders. The skin was tanned which was unusual for a Galerian, the eyes were brown and the smile was full of maliciousness. Unconsciously Rion shivered not even Parano had managed to make him feel so cold. He rubbed his hands in order to stay warm. Exhaling he knew that the temperature in the room had to have fallen below zero since his breathing produced foggy clouds.

"What do we have here? Nice to meet you Rion Steiner. My name's Fahrenheit."

Another wave of Nalcon, Rion dodged. He winced as the felt something warn trickle down his face and an icy cold spread through his cheek. Blood was splattered on the ground. Of course the temperature had sunk far below zero and it was cold enough that ice shards had formed on the wave of Nalcon. He could see as the terminal behind him freezing, light sheens of ice appeared on the Uranium tanks.

"What do you think will happen when the temperature rises again?"

Rion knew immediately what the Galerian meant, physics had been Rion's best subject, the tanks were made of metal. Every metal pulled itself together when the temperature sunk and with rising temperature it would widen. If the cycles were repeated rapidly the tanks would crack most likely at the same time which would result in a explosion. The explosion would probably tear a chunk into the continent, if this wasn't the data world. Regardless of reality or data world, HE would certainly die! Rion nodded, he could feel the heat spreading in the room.

"Do you want to die?"

"No!"

"Really, you really want to live in a world without your precious Lilia?"

Rion flinched and he knew that Fahrenheit had seen it. How had the bastard known about Lilia?

"We know you from the inside out Rion Steiner…."

Apparently Fahrenheit could make his telepathy work and Rion had no means to defend himself against the intrusion. Aquamarine eyes narrowed. He knew from Pat that the data from the fusion reactor terminal had been hijacked. The data and him had been coded and Pat hadn't found signs of someone managing to crack the code. Then again they hadn't left traces of kidnapping him in the first place.. damn…the temperature was rising again, falling, rising.

The metal groaned, Rion was busy firing doses of Red and Nalcon at the other Galerian. Fahrenheit on the other hand seemed to have the time of his life. The temperature fell and the doses of Red were useless. Then a crack and the first tank broke. The radioactivity in the room doubled and Rion felt droplets of sweat forming on his brow. He wasn't the only one though, Fahrenheit looked a bit cheesy as well and he was trembling?

"Fahrenheit?"

It was just a whisper but the other Galerian had heard it. Rion suppressed a gasp, there was fear in the dark brown eyes and he seemed to mumble something. Luckily the blonde Galerian had learned to read lips in prime school. With that method he had been able to read lips of the top student who had the bad habit of mouthing the answers silently while they had written exams.

The black haired Galerian repeated: "Master please, let me out. Master please, let me out."

Then Rion understood, the other Galerian was supervised by his master and couldn't leave the data world without his/her consent. If the master was really nasty, Fahrenheit would die here with him. A screeching noise told Rion that the next two tanks were garbage. The radioactivity rose again. He shuddered, it was as if he could feel the poisoned rays working through his systems. He sank on his knees, the radiation was almost unbearable now.

_Cain!!!.. Where ….are….. you…?_

_**Rion...**_

_**Don't give up now… help is coming…**_

He could feel arms around his waist. Was someone lifting him up? He didn't understand. Help.. who could help him now? The world grew darker and darker, finally after a few seconds he succumbed to the darkness. He didn't feel as someone heaved him off the ground neither as his lips were briefly touched.

_Two days later…Michelangelo hospital  _

"Do you think he'll make it?"

"I'm confident that he will wake up within the next twenty-four hours. What worries me is the high amount of radiation Rion was exposed to. As a Galerian, you possess a high resistance against radioactivity, but the radiation I recorded in the data world was higher than the one we found in the storage room from Ash's time in this world. It shouldn't be possible to manipulate the data world like that."

"What does that mean for us?"

"It means that our opponent is technical much more advanced than we are. He or she is able to manipulate the data world taken from your minds. Besides the Galerians you've met can use different powers as you have seen with Aqua. She used the ability to control water."

A groan stopped the discussion. Rion had opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling.

"Rion? You are awake? Since when? How are you feeling.."

"Since you started discussing this interesting topic. Oh and I'm just peachy."

"Daddy…"

Only now Rion noticed Elsa, the young girl was sitting near his feet, clutching her favorite plushy animal. At the end of the bed stood Cain with Pat and sitting on the only chair in the room was Spider. How had Spider gotten out of the data world. Apparently Pat noticed the glance.

"Cain found Spider in the enriched Uranium Storage which is connected to the General Sick Bay. It took him a bit to persuade him to come but in the end Spider followed Cain."

"After Spider and I arrived at the terminal in the control room near Earth door. I tried to contact and tell you to come back but.. but I couldn't reach you. Spider said that he couldn't feel your presence at all and neither my own. I realized that someone was messing with our scanning ability. We searched for you in the lower levels and found you in front of the Waste Uranium Storage. You looked ….dead."

There was a carefully concealed note of worry in the younger one's voice but Rion ignored it. Cain would have gotten uncomfortable, it was enough to know that he cared...

"We first thought you were but then you tried to breath uneven but you did. Cain carried you back and with your help I could be brought back too."

"Daddy.. hurt.."

Rion sat up and reached out to pull his daughter close, he didn't want her to worry. For the other? That didn't matter but his daughter… Taking her plushy he placed it on the nightstand and hugged her even closer, for minutes he ignored the others completely. Only after he let go he acknowledged them again.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days. The radiation was too high for you to take. What happened anyways?"

"You said you found me in front of the Waste Uranium Storage, correct?" Pat nodded.

"And you have no idea how I got there?"

"What do you mean Rion?" Pat frowned now.

"Simple I and the other Galerian named Fahrenheit were locked** in **the Storage not outside. As I collapsed the doors were still locked and the temperature was impossible high without taking the radiation into account."

"Impossible, how did you end up outside of the room?"

"I don't know and somehow I doubt that Fahrenheit carried me there."

"What abilities has the other Galerian, as soon as you two split I lost your signals completely."

"Fahrenheit is male, around 5ft. 6inches and in his twenties. His ability is as his name suggests to control temperature. I also suspect that he messed with our telepathy and scanning abilities and he definitely possesses telepathy himself."

"Strong?"

"Depends on the surroundings, the organism of a Galerian can easily withstand drastic rises and falls of temperature. But with the Uranium stored in the tanks in the room it was a time bomb. Three or four of the tanks had already been broken by the time I lost consciousness. Maybe Fahrenheit died in the room as well, I can't confirm it though."

"We'll see. For now we should concentrate on rescuing the others. Along the way we try to gather as much information as possible on the other Galerians. And even more importantly on their 'master', we need to know how he manages to hack the data from your head and manipulate it."

"I also want to know what his plans are. It's been four years, so why now? Our data was taken years ago so why do they act now?"

"Good point, we'll keep our eyes open. Now Rion, the doctors have ordered rest for you so Cain and Spider will go and retrieve Rita and Nitro."

"I thought every two days?"

"Normally yes, but with the present circumstances I've been given order to fetch the remaining Galerians as fast as possible and the two are of the same age. After them we will search for Birdman and then Parano and Ash."

"What about Rainheart?"

"Why don't you look into the bed right next to you?"

Rion turned his head and really there was Rainheart, sleeping peacefully and unaware of the happenings.

"When did you get him out?"

"Yesterday. He is a bit younger than planned but it will have to do."

"I'm sure he will get used to being six months younger than before. We should get going, I want to have Rita here as soon as possible. God knows what is happening in the moment."

"See you later Rion. Elsa you stay with your daddy, won't you?"

Rion watched as the three left his room, only now he noticed that he was in the same room he had woken up barely a week ago. The equipment had been moved into one of the many storage rooms. Now two beds were placed here. New different kinds of devices and equipment, specially tuned to the metabolism and needs of a Galerian had been placed here. In short the whole ward was made just for them.

He studied the Galerian in the bed next to him, Rainheart had been older than him by a year as they had fought. And yet the boy had always reminded him of a young child, a bit older than his daughter perhaps. He had seen a brief flash of Rainheart's life as the boy had been dieing. How he had been tortured with the medicine by the doctor. Rainheart had been the second life he had taken from the group of Galerians, from the ones he had once called family.

Rita and Cain had followed, all of them had suffered and death had been their salvation. Even his own would have been his freedom, if his backup data hadn't been found. His conscious would have floated in the rest of the family data for eternity and he would have lived in the cycle of Dorothy's destruction, blissfully unaware of the real world. That would have been enough for him.

It wasn't meant to be for anyone of them. Six years later he had been drawn into another battle. Back then he had told Lilia, that it should have been his fight, but now he knew that he had lied. He never wanted to come back to life, he had been… happy? No, not happy but satisfied, content. And now four years after his second deserved sleep, he had been torn away again and his 'family' would follow. They were all connected, if not by blood then by the suffering they all had endured at Dorothy's hands.

"Daddy…"

Elsa, he had totally forgotten that she was still in the room. He studied his daughter, she was really Lilia in essence. He knew if it weren't for her, he would have killed himself as soon as Pat had left him alone. He didn't like humanity had come to despise them and the feeling was mutual. Four years ago and now? He doubted, that someone would accept him or the others if they knew, what they were. After he had helped before and all he had gotten had been loathing a hate from the rest. There had been few who had seen beyond the word Galerian...

Sighing he took a picture book from the nightstand next to his bed. Elsa had probably been staying in Pat's quarters while he was unconscious. Opening the picture book he started to read Elsa's favorite fairy tale: Cinderella. She was perched in his lap and looked outside the window. It was an odd habit he decided, she always stared out of a window when he read her a story, perhaps she saw something he didn't or couldn't.

He was halfway through the story, as he began to feel it. It was as someone had slammed a fist in his gut and the pain didn't dim, it only grew worse. He halted and Elsa looked up at him. She gasped, why he didn't know and at the moment he didn't care. All he could think about was the pain, which was driving him towards insanity. In the distance he could only dimly hear a bell ringing. Then a sharp pain ripped through him and he only knew darkness.

TBC...

Well we made it to chapter 7 which has some action and a bit of looking into the dephts Rion's head... except that well Rainheart's back along with Spider.. I will write more about them later...  
_  
_

_until then see ya  
and review_

_Bye  
Hihana_


	8. Fortunate and unfortunate meetings

Galerians: Reanimation

_by_

_Hihana_

Disclaimer  
Lilia would definitely have survived the second game.. and Ash and Rion wouldn't have been erased….but sadly Lilia is dead and Rion and Ash too, so I guess the games and characters don't belong to me…

Summary  
Cain makes it his mission to find Rita, while Spider searches for Nitro…. Sadly trouble is never far away when it comes to them….

Author's notes   
The eight chapter... I can't believe it took me so long, I missed the two year anniversary by a month… grumbles I'm currently writing a oneshot which was inspired after talking endlessly with _SapphireLights…_

Reviewers from chapter 7  
Thank you so much

SensiblyTainted: Thanks, I'm glad that you like it and don't worry there will be much more of Cain….

xicecreamx: Thanks, I'm happy to hear that and no it's not Dorothy's Ex-husband.. as for Lilia. Sadly she is dead and will stay it. Simply because she isn't aGalerian.. asfor the Lilia in the beginning. I think that was the one from the real world who called Rion… and I agree, Rion and Ash probably kissed so that all yaoi fans would swipe their credit cards...had I know they would kiss, it would have worked on me… is a yaoi/slash freak

dlight: Thanks, here is the new chapter….  
  
Meestyna: Thanks and don't worry, I will finish it, even if I have to do it one armed…

galerian57: Thanks, here it is…

ShavezaThanks, I'm glad that you like Elsa, she is going to play an important role…as for Rion's little helper…Who knows….

Warnings  
Violence and spoilers... please it's best if you know both games beforehand or have seen the movie..

Read and enjoy... oh and leave a review pretty please...because I need them to breathe and get better at writing…

Bye  
Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)  
"Speaking"  
_quotes, thoughts_  
telepathic contact  
_**Scanned scenes/flashback**_

__ _ Last chapter _

_Sighing he took the picture book from the nightstand. Elsa had probably been staying in Pat's quarters while he was unconscious. Opening the picture book he started to read Elsa's favorite fairy tale: Cinderella. She was perched in his lap and looked outside the window. It was an odd habit he decided, she always stared out of a window when he read her a story, perhaps she saw something he didn't. _

_He was halfway through the story, as he began to feel it. It was as someone had slammed a fist in his gut. And the pain didn't dim, it only grew worse. He halted and Elsa looked up at him. She gasped, why he didn't know and at the moment he didn't care. All he could think about was the pain, which was driving him towards insanity. In the distance he could hear a bell ringing. Then a sharp pain ripped through him and then darkness. _

Chapter 8 Fortunate and unfortunate meetings

_In the data world (Cain and Spider)_

Cain looked around. Here he was, ready to get Rita and he couldn't find her. Sighing he looked around. No she wasn't there. Damn it, out of all places couldn't she have picked a better one! No! She had to pick Babylon Hotel.

The place was dreary and dirty and a dozens of other things he rather not named. Looking around he studied the main lobby. The place was taken from Rion's memories and the word 'gruesome' was not enough to describe the feeling he had at the moment. Carefully he stepped into a room. He had followed blood traces on the floor.

He froze, there inside the sink. A body.. a bloody body. He gulped and fought successfully the bile that was rising in his throat. Raising his hand, he mentally congratulated Rainheart. An artful death, fast yet more painful than many others. In the back there was a lever, out of curiosity, he used it. Seconds later the lights were out. Annoyed Cain tugged the lever again to bring the electricity back. The lever broke. Suppressing a curse Cain stalked back in the main lobby.

Great now he had no light either.

_No, she isn't here either. I guess it's upstairs then. _

Surprisingly the elevator still worked and he waited impatiently for the device to arrive. But something caught his eye, there right next to the elevator was a way downstairs. Perhaps he should check that one first but before he could make a decision, a crash was heard on the upper floor.

Cain frowned, that smelled like a trap. Shrugging, he stepped into the elevator and rode up to the third floor. Silence greeted him, opening the first door on the right. He peered inside. It was obvious that the room had belonged to a woman. Clothing was thrown onto the bed and a huge mirror was hanging on the wall. Make up was scattered on a dresser, definitely a woman's room. Question was where was the woman? There was an adjourning Bathroom, slowly he peeked around the corner and recoiled seconds later. Again he had to hand it to Rainheart, he certainly was creative.

Leaving the rooms behind he rode down to the second floor. More gruesome deaths, but no Rita. Opening the door to room 204, he stepped in to be thrown back by a wave of ..water? The blonde slammed into the wall. Wincing he looked up, then he smirked. The blue haired bitch was back. Ignoring that he was completely soaked he stood up. Aqua was leaning against one of the bookcases, which housed dozens of different drugs.

"Oh the boy toy, how sweet. Shall I finish what I started last time?" Again the sweet baby like voice, alone for that he wanted to see her dead. Growling he stood up, dusting his outfit off, as he did so and prepared to attack.

"Last time you looked better you know."

He was right. Aqua was paler than ever and her skin had lost it's translucent quality. Her hair was wild and looked like it hadn't been combed in ages. She looked sick, but it was not as if he cared. He readied himself, he knew he had to fight her. He wasn't disappointed. As Pat had said, she commanded water, not a very advanced form of Melatropin, like they had been suspecting.

A crash from behind sent him in action. He threw himself to the side as another wave of water flew his way. With the help of Melatropin he shielded himself. Rion had shown him how to form a shield a few days ago and a good thing that he did. Powering the Nalcon up, he threw the shield at her. She couldn't dodge in time and slammed against the wall. He wasted no time and used Breakaron. Now four years after it's creation, production had become somewhat easier. Blood splattered as her skin broke.

Electricity cackled and she screamed before launching compressed water, the size and speed of a fired canon ball, at him. Crouching down the water sailed past his head.. and punched a hole in the walls behind him. Seemed like he made the bitch angry. Again she compressed water but this time the ball was double in size and to make things worse he was in a narrow corridor with no chances of escape.

Making a motion with his hand he threw Nalcon at the water, which had no effect. The bitch laughed, she laughed at him. She would not live long enough to regret that particular action.

"Fool, you are as good as dead." Then she launched the water at him. He was ready though. He jumped, pushed himself away from the wall and in the air, flying over the ball of water. Before she could do anything, he fell through the opened doors into the elevator shaft. With a thud he crashed onto the 'roof' of the elevator. Ignoring the blood he coughed up, he scrambled up and opened the small trap door that every elevator, even the one in such a shabby hole, possessed. He slipped through it and shut it with his powers. Not a second later water crashed onto the elevator.

The doors were slammed open, bent outwards. Cain flung himself forward before rolling to his left. He could hear as the elevator was crushed. He didn't even pause before he took the stairs down into the room, where the heating system was. The room was empty save the system in the middle. He could hear her cursing and smiled. Looking onto the ground, his smile only grew wider. He had found a perfect room to ambush the bitch. Looks like it might become a good day after all.

_Somewhere else in the data world_

"This sucks."

"Nitro!"

"What? It sucks, besides it's your fault, that we are lost."

Spider sighed, women, he hated them. As it was his fault, that Nitro had chosen the old cemetery of Michelangelo city. He had never been here before so how the hell should he know his way around, besides every headstone looked the same anyway. Typical Nitro. Only the woman who cared for nothing would choose a graveyard as her sanctuary and resting place.

She had been in a mausoleum, the Steiner mausoleum to be precise. Sitting on the stone casket of Dr. Scott Steiner, she had thought about life and the fact, that she was apparently still existing. Spider wasn't surprised, after all Nitro had been born from sorrow. She hadn't cared about pain, joy or anything else. For her pain and pleasure were two sides of the same medal: Emotions she would never feel. Maybe now that would become better, when she started to live. He hoped so.

At least finding her had been easy, using his weak scanning ability, he had tracked her down without encountering the smallest sight of enemies. Better for him, since his fighting abilities were limited. Without Leo, his ever faithful pet spider he had no weapons to attack. Of course Pat had shown him how to inject PPEC's, but he hadn't been tested for power and rejection yet. After all not all Galerians could use all PPEC's. He had injected himself Nalcon, since that was the only drug all Galerians seemed to be able to use.

"I think it's somewhere near, Nitro?"

The woman stopped her rather uncharacteristic rant and her eyes followed in the direction his finger pointed. She almost couldn't believe it, Spider had for once found the right direction. The boy had not real sense for directions and had gotten constantly lost in the wide data world. How he had managed that was beyond her understanding?

"Duck."

It was only her instincts which saved Nitro from being fried. She hadn't registered the word Spider had yelled, no, the urgency and the fear in his voice had been enough. She threw herself aside. Landing between two rows of old cheap headstones, she crouched behind one. Peeking over the rim, she could see that Spider had .. attacked? .. a kid?! Yes kid, the boy couldn't be older than six, seven. He wore a green oversized green jumper and blue jeans. The hair was a dark shade of red and pretty messy, the skin was as white as one of those china dolls and the eyes were a dark emerald.

In his hands he clutched a teddy bear. Nitro wanted to laugh, the boy looked exactly like one of those innocent children, hell he was even shaking like a leaf.

"Yo…you.. have… to t. to . come w.. ith ..me.. my.. master.. wants you ..to.. please."

She wanted to snort and roll her eyes, but kept quiet, maybe it was an act and they were underestimating the brat. Spider had thrown a rather impressive dose of Nalcon at the young boy, who had lifted his teddy and blocked the attack without getting a scratch. She concentrated on the teddy. Damn it, the teddy was a digital concentration of particles, meaning it would act like Rion's shield would.

"If you don't come, Vision will have to hurt you. Vision don't want to hurt people."

Great the kid was even talking about himself in third person, what came next? The brat starting to talk with his teddy? It was the only fact missing for someone, who seemed to be completely fucked up. But Luck was on their side, the boy appeared to have an intact mind, as he opted not to talk to his plushy. It was worse, the plushy spoke itself. Spider was a bit dumbfounded and would regret the fact seconds later, as a wall of Red hit him.

"See that wasn't that difficult, will you come with me now?"

"We decline your generous offer."

The teddy was now floating on its own. It talked like it was human. How creepy. Nitro reacted and sent a fire chain at it, while Spider used his powers and created webs which slowed the mad teddy down. Then he manipulated the data stream to form his beloved exploding spiders, or at least tried to. Pity, that it didn't work. Spider couldn't create his little helpers.

"Nitro, I can't manipulate the data."

"Of course, you is can't. Master made sure."

Thoroughly annoyed Nitro formed a fire ball and threw it in the direction of the young brat. Without the teddy there to dodge, the child got hit. Satisfied that this kid was out of it, she joined Spider in battle again. Said person was in trouble, Spider had never been a fighter. How could he, when he consisted of all the good emotions, that Ash had left? He tried anyway, throwing doses of Nalcon at he teddy. Unsuccessful, but he tried.

Then Nitro joined him and together they presented a nearly unbeatable team, both knowing their weaknesses and strengths better than anyone else. Spider conjured webs and blocked the attacks while Nitro shot Red at the annoying plushy. From time to time they ducked behind headstones, before falling back into their routine. After more than two hours, the teddy finally made a mistake. Nitro exploited that and burned the damn plushy. The brat, who had woken from the depths of unconsciousness, cried over the burned pieces of wool.

Without waiting the two of them dashed towards the terminal, which to their luck worked immediately. A white light and they vanished.

_Back to Cain_

Cain cursed, something was wrong. He didn't know what though. He had used the room to prepare a trap for the blue haired bitch and so far everything went as planned. He had hotwired the heating system and manipulated the cable which provided the electricity. If everything went as planned, the bitch would be dead in a few minutes. Something was wrong though, he just didn't know what, and it was driving him crazy.

Then he felt it, pain.. all consuming blinding pain.. pain that was not his own.

_Rion..!_


	9. Keep punching until they stay down!

Galerians: Reanimation

_By_   
_Hihana_

Disclaimer  
I have yet to find them on ebay, so I guess the rights stay were they belong!

Summary  
Cain has finally found Rita, and while he and his sister struggle to get back, concern for his brother is never far away….

Author's notes   
The ninth chapter... I can't believe it, it's a bit late cause the damn uploading system is faulty.. grrr. but as tradition demands you get a present on my birthday and okay so that was yesterday, but we don't want to be so picky… I hope you all enjoy the chapter, which revolves around Cain alone!

I wrote a oneshot which was inspired after talking endlessly with _SapphireLights _on msn…an alternative happy ending for Galerians Ash… please read that as well, because I need all advise I can get to become better…

The novelization of the first game is being worked on and the prologue will be posted next week…

Reviewers from chapter 8  
Thank you so much..

SensiblyTainted: Thank you, I'm glad that you like Cain as much as I do and this chapter is dictated to him.. enjoy!!

Shaveza Thank you, I'm glad that you like the chapter. As for me I think the teddy is a lot more frightening, cause I have a lot of homicidal thoughts myself, but a talking teddy. That is just plain scary. Enjoy!!

SapphireLights: Thank you, I'm so glad that you liked this chapter and Cain as much as I do…. So this chapter evolves around him alone…. Enjoy!

Taokitty: Thank you, It's good to hear that you like the other Galerians as much I do. Sadly there is no Nitro Spider interaction in this chapter.. but there will be more!!! Enjoy!!  
  
Warnings  
Violence and spoilers... please it's best if you know both games beforehand or have seen the movie..

Read and enjoy... oh and leave a review pretty please...because I need them like fishes need water…

Bye  
Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)  
"Speaking"  
_quotes, thoughts_  
_(telepathic contact)_  
_**Scanned scenes/flashback**_

_last chapter…._

_Back to Cain_

_Cain cursed, something was wrong. He didn't know what though. He had used the room to prepare a trap for the blue haired bitch and so far everything went as planned. He had hotwired the heating system and manipulated the cable which provided the electricity. If everything went as planned, the bitch would be dead in a few minutes. Something was wrong though, he just didn't know what, and it was driving him crazy. _

_Then he felt it, pain.. all consuming blinding pain.. pain that was not his own. _

_Rion..!_

_Chapter 9 Keep punching until they stay down!  
_

It couldn't be anyone else, there was no one else he shared a telepathic bond with. Rion was in pain. But as fast as the pain had come it was gone. He followed the 'mental path' which was forged of the bond between him and Rion. To his shock he discovered that the link was dead, he couldn't hear random thoughts neither the pulsating energy which powered the link from both sides. If he didn't know for certain, that Rion was in his bed in the hospital room on the 15th floor, he would have guessed him to be hijacked or worse, dead.

But what happened to cut the connection between the two? Hearing a the sound of steps, he hid behind the metallic fence near the elevator leading to the adorning restaurant. Now was not the time to think about it. There she came, Aqua. She looked around, eyes trying to catch something suspicious. Slowing down, studying everything. Then she smiled.

"You must think I'm stupid, dear. That cheap trick won't work." With that she ripped her dress. It was made of leather. With the piece she had ripped out, she isolated the open cable, lying in the middle of the room. Cain watched her, without making a sound he stepped into the other elevator and closed the doors soundly. She heard him, he knew. His feet were getting wet, before the elevator was shut completely. She was so stupid, she didn't know yet, but she had done exactly what he wanted.

Pressing one button, the device moved and he rode upstairs. With this move he had activated the emergency sprinkle system, he had hotwired and connected with the elevator control. The water rained down upon her, soaking her completely. Using the stop button the elevator halted. Grinning he triple powered Breakaron, touched the control cable and let the power loose. With a push of Melatropin the roof of the device burst open and he floated out. Stepping into the old kitchen, he smiled.

A tremor shocked the kitchen and his smile widened, yes overloaded heating systems were fun, especially if hotwired with a few other electricity devices. He briefly scanned the area and his smile turned into a smirk, he couldn't feel her anymore, either she left the data world or she was dead, he preferred the latter. Stepping into the kitchen he was attacked by a arabesque, it ended up being slammed into the wall, he looked around. The busted toilet was empty, there was only one room left. The old restaurant itself, the place where Lilia Pascalle had hidden herself and Rita had met her end at the hands of Rion Steiner.

Opening the door, he stepped into the demolished room. There, on the old destroyed and rotten couch, was Rita. Her red hair was tousled and her clothes burned. Scratches littered her arms along with burns. She looked like she had gotten into a fight. And indeed she had, because at her feet laid the body of a young male in his early twenties. He resembled Birdman a bit and Cain knew that this man had to be the Galerian Rion had called Fahrenheit. The man looked like he had taken quite a beating, lying in a pool of what must have been his own blood.

The fact that some of the spoons, forks and knives were molten only underlined his theory. Scanning the body he noticed that Fahrenheit was not dead, only unconsciousness. Fast and erratic motions of his chest convinced Cain, that Rita had not killed him, how unusual. Wordlessly he gripped the body and floated him in the other room connecting to the dinning hall. After shoving the body inside he positioned bits and pieces of the broken furniture in front of the door, barring it effectively. Only then he turned around to face Rita.

She was awake and had apparently watched him. Her face was expressionless, though his small gift of empathy told him, that she was full of despair and sorrow. From what Spider had told him, she and Nitro would get along just great.

"Cain.. is that you?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, she wasn't fooling him. She had known who he was since he had set a foot into this building, and they both knew it. It was a tradition though, a semblance of family to ask after one another. Rita had been the one with the most evolved personality, in Cain's opinion that is. But because of that fact she had suffered most and in the end it had drove her to suicide. Yes suicide, it may had been Rion's hands, but it had been her will. Her will to join her dead family, especially Rainheart, her baby brother.

"Of course, whom did you expect? Santa Clause?"

She gave a weak laugh which turned into a cough. A small trail of blood left her mouth, her hands were tainted equally red. Carefully she stood up, intending to meet him in the middle of the room. Stumbling a bit she reached him. He hugged her and immediately he could feel her body tensing. Naturally she tensed, he had never hugged her before. They may had regarded each other as family, but hugging or showing affection, no, never been there. Especially with Dorothy watching them like a hawk.

"Why am I here? Why are you here, Cain? Why are we here? I died, I asked Rion to kill me. I shouldn't exist anymore."

"I know. Rion destroyed Dorothy, she is dead. You are backup data, from the family program and Rion's mind. We both died ten years ago."

"Ten years? Being here in this room's felt like eternity. Then the man showed up, claiming he was a Galerian. I didn't believe it, but then he attacked me. He threw molten cutlery at me. It hurt."

"I'm sure it did. Come on let's get out of here. Let's go back to reality."

"I don't want to, I wanted to die, I still want to."

"Rita!"

"No Cain, my mind's made up on this. I do not want to suffer anymore. I want to stay here!"

Cain sighed, silently he damned Rita's stubbornness. He knew, that he couldn't change her mind, but he knew someone who could. Disheveled hair hid his face from her as he turned and broke the embrace. She thought he was pouting again. The truth was far from it. If Cain's hair had only been slightly shorter, she would have seen the smirk the boy wore.

"Alright Rita. You can stay here. I'll go back and tell Pat to erase this part of the data world."

She tensed again, of course. She knew him. He was, at least, just as much if not more stubborn than she herself, so why would he let her get off the hook so easily. She studied his face. Trying to find an answer to her question without asking. After a few minutes he grew bored and decided to make his next move.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No, but you are surprisingly agreeable. Normally you would fight tooth and nail to change my decision."

"What good would it do. You don't want to go back and you don't like life. We will have to fight and you don't want that either. Wed don't need useless persons, besides there is really no reason for you to come back. It'll be harder but we will manage this war without you."

"We? Who do you mean?"

"Well there's Rion, me, then there is Spider, Rainheart and a few others, who will join us later."

He saw out of the corners of his eyes as Rita's mouth dropped open. _Gotcha! _She always had a soft spot for Rainheart. And to hear that he would be fighting a war. Of course first she would be angry for involving him in the first place, but as soon as logic would overtake her mind, she would see that Rainheart needed her. Then she would come with him.

"Tell me you're joking!"

She was not angry as expected, no she was downright furious. Suddenly he was lucky, that she was exhausted from her fight with Fahrenheit. At least she wasn't that much of a threat, or so he hoped. Currently she looked like she was about to strangle him.

"Why should I Rita? I want to have a chance to live a full life and I will fight for it, as will the others!"

"Why did you draw Rainheart in it? He hates medicine and you cannot tell me that he willingly accepts the drugs he needs to live!"

"Pat built a special beeject for him."

"That's it? Who is taking care of him?"

"We all will. We've got a mansion. Then we'll go to school. Besides the best psychiatrists of Micheangelo city are helping us. We will take care of Rainheart. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it. You bastard! That's my little brother you are talking about. Psychiatrists cannot help him and you know that."

"Then tell me how to take care of him. We will do all we can Rita."

"That's not enough!"

"Then what is?"

He watched as she struggled with herself and then her shoulders slumped in defeat as she noticed, that he had cornered her. She gave him a glare. He suppressed a snicker, and wasn't quite succeeding.

"Sneaky little bastard."

"You flatter me."

"How do we get out of here? I will come with you, if only to take care of Rainheart."

"Sounds fair, the only exist I found is near the entrance to Hotel Babylon. Come I'll show you."

Rita turned around and grabbed an old rusty looking beeject before following the blond Galerian. He simple gave her a bit Nalcon, which was the only PPEC she could use. She was an expert though. Her grasp on Melatropin and Nalcon was something Cain had always envied. True, he could use more PPECs, but he lacked the ability to do so in the precise manner Rita could.

A crash pulled them both out of their self-induced silence. Behind something had crashed.

"It seems as the little mouse escaped it's prison."

Cain agreed, Fahrenheit had apparently woken up. Not that he tried very hard to stop the man, stopping meant killing and where would be the fun in that. They stepped out of the elevator, to stare at the still body of the Galerian named Aqua. She was dead. Her eyes wide open, her mouth formed a silent scream. Cain somehow was reminded of the dead Steiners, the same expression of shock and surprise had been written on their faces, too, as they had died at Rainheart's hands. She looked like them now, her overconfident smirk had been wiped off her face.

Without acknowledging the body otherwise he stepped over it and left the room with Rita following.

"Who was that chick?"

"The bitch back there was Galerian Aqua. She nearly killed me. I was trapped in the hand of god in the data world before Rion fetched me. I simple repaid the extended courtesy."

"I see nothing has changed. Where is Rion anyway? I thought someone had contacted you a while back. I sensed a disturbance."

"I felt his pain and then the link went dead. Either he's dead or has been hijacked. By all means, both should be impossible as he was still in his hospital bed as I left and nowhere near a terminal into the data world."

"I see."

Both got up the stairs and had already passed half of the lobby as the ground began to gleam red, before the dry wood burst into flames. Both Galerians jumped back just before the fire would have fried them, as well. A body floated out of the newly created hole, which turned out to be the Galerian Fahrenheit. He looked more than a bit ruffled. Cain supposed Rita had had her fun with him before he fell unconscious.

"That asshole again."

Before Cain could answer, the redhead leapt into action, she threw a powerful wave of Nalcon at the man before giving him a kick in the midsection… no not in the midsection but in the groin. Fahrenheit screamed and Cain flinched. He had seen part of such a experience in Rion's memories and to say it was painful was something of an understatement.

Charging Red he threw into the general direction of the hostile Galerian, only to have the flames frozen in midway. But had been what he had waited for, he threw Nalcon and the frozen flames shattered forming dozens of shards. The pressure from the Nalcon wave was enough to sent the projectiles into the direction of Fahrenheit. For good measure he threw a second wave of Nalcon, triple charged.

Gulping a Delmetor down, he dodged the flames with his shield before attacking Fahrenheit with his thunder blasts. He discovered that he couldn't float, but jumping worked almost as though as if he was floating.

After Cain had hit the man with the ice shards, Rita took pleasure in tossing him around the room like a rag doll. Then she tightened her mental grip on his body and held him above the ground, just in time for one of Cain's thunder blasts to hit home.

Rita willed herself not to listen to the screams of pain. The young man screamed, whimpered and pleaded but Cain showed no mercy, only as the screams became quieter, the begging faded and the whimpering ceased, only then the blond Galerian stopped his attack. He studied the young man. Blood trickled out of nose, ears and mouth, the eyes were opened in terror.. and dead. Every sign of life had faded from the body.

Nothing on the blond's face betrayed his feeling, only the faint shake of his shoulders, told Rita that Cain felt something, what she couldn't tell though.

"We should leave before the maniac, who is responsible for their creation, is sending other play mates for us."

They reached the terminal and without further complications, Rita returned in the world of the living, after ten years. Cain followed with the distinct feeling that something had happened, while he had been here.

_Reality_

The minute Cain appeared back in the 'room of corpses', as Pat had affectingly named this place, he knew something was wrong. Next to him Rita coughed the rest of the fluids out of her body and she attempted to cover herself. Cain was family, but seeing her naked was not his privilege. Pat was absent, that alone was enough to ring several bells in the blond's head. Without waiting for Rita he sprinted into the room next to him.

The room, where Rion and Rainheart recovered. He almost blew the door from it's hinges, as he still felt nothing, not the buzz, which had become so familiar in the last days. Like a small almost unnoticeable bell, that told him, that his twin was alright. No there was no bell, and his twin was supposed to behind this door. He stepped into the room. Rita, wrapped in a bed sheet, right behind him.

Pat was here, as was Elsa, Rainheart and Rion. Rainheart was sitting on his bed and looked.. lost, for the lack of a better term. Rita immediately went over and hugged him, hard. Tears were gathering in her eyes as she wept in Rainheart's hospital goon. But then her eyes were drawn to the bed beside her little brother. A little girl, looking suspiciously like Lilia Pascalle, was sitting at the end of the bed and cried. Near the bed almost one dozen instruments and devices had been placed and a young brunet man was working on them. The man named Pat she assumed.

At last her gaze fell on the person connected to the instruments and devices. She stifled a gasp. It was Rion Steiner, without a doubt. The blond hair was tousled and clung to the forehead. The whole face was sweaty and the aquamarine eyes open, staring at something neither of them could see. Rion's back was arched almost to the point of breaking, the breathing was erratic and uneven. The mouth opened in a silent scream, fingers were clawed into the bed sheets. He looked like he was seeing an unfathomable horror.

"Pat?! What's wrong with him?"

"Nice question Cain, I'll give you an answer as soon as I have one."

Tbc….

and that's it for this chapter… an entire chapter dictated to our favorite homicidal twin brother…

please review and tell me what you think about Cain…


	10. Reunions and confusion

Galerians: Reanimation

_b_ _y_   
_Hihana_

Disclaimer  
I have yet to find them on ebay, so I guess the rights stay were they belong!

Summary  
Cain and Rita have returned from the data world only to find that something happened to Rion and neither could foresee the consequences….

Author's notes   
The tenth chapter... I can't believe it, it's so late.. I'm really ashamed because of it.. not to forget the novel for Galerians, which is still being tweaked.. it's maddening. The prologue doesn't want to bend like I want it to…

I hope you all enjoy the chapter, even though it's more of a filling one than actual actions.

Reviewers from chapter 9  
I seriously love you all….

Shaveza:  
Thank you, I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Here is a bit of additional  
information on Rion's condition.. Enjoy!!

SapphireLights:  
Thank you, I'm so glad that you liked the chapter.. sorry that I haven't been online in the last weeks, but  
real life is slowly killing me.. but here is something for you to enjoy.. So Enjoy!

tenshi-gosuperu:  
Thank you for the review, glad to hear that you like the story.. as for you suggestion I fear I will have to  
disappoint you.. Parano is still too fucked up for a relationship, even with another Galerian but still thank  
you.. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

Warnings  
Violence and spoilers... please it's best if you know both games beforehand or have seen the movie..  
and  
RionxLilia in this chapter (yes Sapphire you read correctly..)

Read and enjoy... oh and leave a review pretty please...because I need them like fishes need water…

Bye  
Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)  
"Speaking"  
_quotes, thoughts  
_telepathic contact  
_**Scanned scenes/flashback**_

* * *

_ _Last time …  
_ _

_ _At last her gaze fell on the person connected to the instruments and devices. She stifled a gasp. It was Rion Steiner, without a doubt. The blond hair was tousled and clung to the forehead. The whole face was sweaty and the aquamarine eyes open, staring at something neither of them could see. Rion's back was arched almost to the point of breaking, the breathing was erratic and uneven. The mouth opened in a silent scream, fingers were clawed into the bed sheets. He looked like he was seeing an unfathomable horror. _ _

_"_Pat?! What's wrong with him?"__

_"_Nice question Cain, I'll give you an answer as soon as I have one."__

* * *

Chapter 10 Reunions and confusion

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was watching over yours and Spider's process, as the alarm went off. I directed Lisa to operate alone and came here. He was already like this and except breathing he hasn't moved in the last hour."

"It's like he is dead. The link between us is nonexistent."

"His brain activities have stilled almost sixty minutes ago. After that I performed a scan on his body and checked the room. There wasn't any equipment which could have caused that. His body is alright too."

"In short you have no idea what happened?" It wasn't really a question.

"That sums it up." Pat sighed and looked at the face of his longtime friend, the terror written in the fine features was enough to sent shivers down his spine and he had no idea to what Rion had been seeing. He just hoped, that they could get him back. Lilia and Elsa would never forgive him, if he lost him.

"I'm going to make another mind check, maybe I overlooked something."

Cain nodded but he knew that Pat had not overseen anything, the scientist was a perfectionist, he checked everything double and triple if that meant that everything worked in order. A mistake or something overlooked was almost impossible. They had to face, Rion was gone, wherever he was at the moment and they could only hope that he would come back.

The door opened with a hiss, Spider stepped in, followed by Nitro, who was, like Rita, only clothed with a bed sheet. Cain sighed and opened one of the cabinets in the room and fetched two goons for the girls. Both locked themselves in the bathroom to change.

_Somewhere else_

This place was unfamiliar, Rion knew. It was full of peace and harmony and could have easily been taken from one of those 'everything is alright in the world' movies, the old Rion had watched on occasion. He stood in a field, full of flowers. The chirping of the birds, the wind blowing strands in face. Looking down he discovered, that he wore different clothes. A white shirt and dark blue pants. His characteristic collar was missing along with the bracelets, he usually wore. Only his earring was still there.

"Rion, there you are. I was waiting for you."

It couldn't be, it was impossible. But there she stood, near the small stream, that parted the field, wearing a dark blue sundress. Her hair was longer than he remembered, the brown eyes sparkling, the lips forming that gentle smile. One hand was resting on the bulge of her stomach.

"Lilia, is it really you."

"Of course. What happened Rion? Did you dream something?"

"You're dead Lilia. Pat told me you died, the radiation in Ash's base. As he tried to revive Dorothy."

"Rion? What are you saying? Ash doesn't have a base. He is the chemistry professor. Radiation? Dorothy? Rion as we were fourteen, there was an incident in mushroom tower. Dorothy was destroyed and our fathers were also killed in that explosion. Your mother was so distraught, that she followed your father in death."

"Lilia? Who am I?"

She stepped in front of him, her skin not so unnatural pale like in the shelter, but a healthy peachy color. She literally glowed. Her small hands took his and guided them to her stomach. He suppressed a gasp. Looking at her, he saw how content and peaceful she looked.

"You are Rion Steiner, the best husband a woman can wish for. You are the father of my daughter, and the one of this little gift."

She pressed his hands on her stomach, his fingers glided over the curve, feeling tiny motions underneath her skin. A sign of life. He felt his eyes widen. Husband?

"We are married?"

"Of course, since I turned sixteen. Did you hit your head, while you were here?"

Rion embraced her, emotions, he never knew existed, swelling in his chest. His head came to rest in the crook between neck and shoulder and then he sobbed. Spilling tears he had never allowed himself to shed.

Tears for his mother and father, who were only faint pictures in a memory that wasn't his own.

Tears for the Galerians he had killed, bound by fate to die at his hands. Brothers and sister he didn't remember anymore than the persons who would have been his parents.

But most tears he shed for Lilia, the young woman he loved and never told. The woman who was now in his arms, her stomach pressed into his own. The one who was making soothing noises, her arms wounds around him rubbing his back. Sinking to the ground he hugged her tighter. Looking into her eyes he closed his and their lips met.

He decided if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up again.

Far far away someone smiled at that thought.

* * *

_Back to the Memorial Hospital_

"I've got brain activity."

That was the sentence, they all had wanted to hear so desperately. It had been a week since Rion had fallen in coma, or whatever had happened to him. The other Galerians hadn't been able to do anything. Nitro and Spider had fetched Parano and Rita and Cain got Birdman. Only Ash seemed to have vanished. Pat had located the last Galerian two times in the last week, but every time they hadn't been able to find him.

The nursemaid for Elsa had been hired and was taking care of her, but there hadn't been a day without asking for her daddy. Pat was sure, that it couldn't be healthy for the young child. She was also crying constantly. Rion had said, that mankind despised him. While his words may held some truth, it was a fact, that all people, who visited his room regularly, cared for him. They wanted him back, even if most were former enemies.

Pat himself had spent the last week to check double and triple to ensure, that Rion's body would survive. At the moment it looked like Rion wouldn't survive very long, two days after the incident, his breathing had stopped from time to time. Then his heart had started to flutter. In the end Pat had hooked the young man on life supporting machines.

"How strong?"

Cain, who looked like he hadn't slept in a week, which he hadn't, almost jumped Pat. The blond Galerian was balancing on a fine line between reality and insanity since the link between him an Rion had shut down. Apparently as Rion had brought him back, their bond had been deepened. And now the younger twin couldn't exist without his other half. There were times when he simply sat on a chair or bed and stared at the wall on other occasions he was babbling like a child.

Rita hovered behind him, her mother sense had come to life in the last week. She had been the one to hold them all together. Rainheart needed her, and Cain wasn't so far behind. In the night he would wake up, screaming like someone was trying to stab him to death. Then he would sob in her chest like a baby younger than Elsa would. The psychiatrist had already confirmed two mental breakdowns in the span of the last three days. If Rion wouldn't come back soon, Cain would follow his brother, wherever he was.

Nitro, Spider and Parano had tried their best to help, yes even Parano. They all had talked to Cornelia Tucker and agreed to her conditions. All had gotten new names since Spider and Parano were clearly not everyday names. There wasn't much they could do though, Pat was the only one, who could effectively take care of Rion. Elsa had her nursemaid and Rainheart Rita. They had gotten to know each other better though.

"Not even close to normal activity, but at least we know now, that Rion is somewhere in there."

"You mean, he did that to himself willingly?"

"I doubt that. The human psyche and the one of a Galerian are nearly identical. He showed no signs of breakdown. My guess would be, that something or someone triggered the effect."

"But why does he not come back?"

"I don't know that Rita, either he can't or maybe…"

"Maybe.. maybe what Pat?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to come back."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he is somewhere better?"

He shrugged, he hated not knowing something. Looking around he noted that the others agreed.

"He better come back before it's too late, otherwise I'm dragging him back myself. And then I will kill him."

Pat shivered, he had no doubt, that Rita would do what she promised. He was worried too, Cain looked ready to drop dead. His skin was paler than a sheet and sweat formed on his brow. He had lost weight and his breathing became harder. He had examined the boy completely and what he had found worried him. Not only did Cain suffer psychical , but for some strange reason his physical condition worsened with every passing day.

He liked Rion's younger twin. He wasn't as serious as Rion. Given they hadn't know each other for long, but the young one had a refreshing attitude. Not to mention the fact that he was nice to look at. Fighting the urge to blush as a chuckle reached his ears he met the eyes of the red haired woman. Rita had minor telepathic abilities and no doubt she had heard him. Cain was currently not able to draw upon his abilities, lucky him.

"Don't think so loud Pat, someone might hear it."

He simple nodded before busying himself again with the data of Rion's brain activity. Spider and Nitro were currently on a mission. Parano accompanied them, a pack of rabbits had been sighted around twenty miles from Michelangelo city. The military had requested their help and since they were helpless anyway, the three had left earlier this day.

Cain simple looked at him, but Pat waved him off. Moving and speaking when unnecessary, should be avoided. It would cost him energy, he didn't have. Under normal circumstances he would had the boy tied to a bed, but the stubborn blond insisted on being here. Fool, who would get himself killed.

"I'll try to trace the signal of activity, maybe I can locate Rion."

"You do that Pat, and after that you will take a nice long nap. No, you will go and sleep. Take Cain with you, he will need the extra energy too. And no I won't budge on this. Of to bed with you." Great Rita in mother hen mode. With one last look at the screen, Pat secured the data and set the alarm. If anything changed in Rion's conditions a shrill bell would ring through the whole apartment, loud enough to wake the dead.

After all it wasn't only Rion's life on the line, but that of Cain and himself too. Cain would die if Rion didn't come back, and if Cain died Rita would kill him. No pressure, ha. Checking everything one last time, he took Cain's hand and tugged. The blond came to his feet, swaying dangerously. Pulling one arm over his shoulder he guided the young man into the guestrooms.

Tbc….

and that's it for this chapter… so how will this continue.. will Rion be saved.. will Cain die… does Rion even want to come back?

Find out in the next installment….


	11. Monster?

Galerians: Reanimation

_by_   
_Hihana_

Disclaimer  
If I would own them, then the whole story would have gone differently.. as Rion is still dead, Galerians and the characters obviously don't belong to me!!

Summary  
Cain and Rita have returned from the data world only to find that something happened to Rion and neither could foresee the consequences….

Author's notes   
Well it's my birthday again, which means I want to share the fact that not only I am one year older but also that as you can see, the eleventh chapter is up… I hope you enjoy it.

Reviewers from chapter 10  
I seriously love you all….

SapphireLights:  
Thank you, I'm so glad that you liked the chapter.. sorry that I haven't been online in the last weeks, but my internet was once more broken… -.-''' kicks internet

TenshiGosuperu:  
Thank you for the review, glad to hear that you liked the chapter.  
Pat and Cain, I never thought about it as a pairing, in all honesty I just included the one sentence to tease Sapphire a bit, cause we talked about it on msn. I have yet to think of any pairings.. and I never knew that Rion and Ash would kiss in the game, I simply bought it cause of the first game, which I own as well.  
As for Lilia anyone has a different taste, otherwise it would be very boring…

len jade  
Thank you for the review, I am glad that you like Cain just as much as I do…

Rating  
PG15 for extreme VIOLENCE!!

Warnings  
Violence and spoilers... please it's best if you know both games beforehand or have seen the movie..  
RionxLilia in this chapter

Read and enjoy... oh and leave a review pretty please...because I need them like fishes need water…

Bye  
Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)  
"Speaking"  
_quotes, thoughts  
_telepathic contact  
_**Scanned scenes/flashback**_

* * *

_Last time …_

_After all it wasn't only Rion's life on the line, but that of Cain and himself too. Cain would die if Rion didn't come back, and if Cain died Rita would kill him. No pressure, ha. Checking everything one last time, he took Cain's hand and tugged. The blond came to his feet, swaying dangerously. Pulling one arm over his shoulder he guided the young man into the guestrooms._

* * *

Chapter 11 Monster?

Back to Nowhere

He loved to hear her voice, the sound was soothing and made him sleepy. Lying here in the field with her. He had never felt so content. His fingertips were absently brushing over her bare stomach, while he stared at the landscape, their clothes had been gone for some time now. They were currently in Scotland on a vacation. Elsa was three years old and would start Kindergarten in a few weeks. Lilia would join him then.

He was working as a scientist in the research department of an international pharmacy corporation. Lilia had studied computer science and had worked on a new mother computer to replace the destroyed Dorothy. He had refrained from telling her what he thought of her idea, not wanting to upset her. He had read once, that angering a pregnant woman was something a man shouldn't under any circumstances do.

Though he couldn't see himself as a scientist either, he had never liked chemistry or physics. Well Rion had never liked those subjects. How he had gotten this job was beyond him, even in a virtual reality. Yes he knew, that this was not he real world and that back the others were waiting for him, but for once he wanted to be the one in control of his fate. Not Pat, not the government neither the other Galerians. For once he wanted to live like he wanted: His Decision.

"Rion, we should go. Elsa will be awake soon enough."

He nodded and stood up, offering her his hand he pulled her up and against him. Her stomach bumped into his and she held him close again. But Rion sensed a change in her demeanor, it was less calm, more urgent.

"Rion."

Now he was worried, she looked at him, with such a sadness, that he thought his heart was going to explode.

"Lilia."

"Shh, listen Rion. I don't have much time. I don't even know how.."

She cupped his face with her small hands, her nails sliding along his cheekbones. Her eyes urging him to listen. Her lips forming words he didn't want to hear.

"You have to go back. This is not real, please you have to go back."

"Lilia.."

"No Rion, this is not real. Lilia and Elsa here are not real. This isn't where you should be. Please you have.. have to go.."

Then her body went limp and she fell against him. Carefully he cradled the petite woman against his chest. Lowering her to the ground, he seated himself next to her. While he waited he thought about what she had said. Had that been the real Lilia, the one he had loved? He was confused, like back then, at the beginning. Back then as he awoke with nothing more than his name and a voice in his head. Then Lilia's eyes fluttered and she sat up.

"Rion?"

"I'm here.."

She threw her arms around him.

"Forget it .. forget what I said before. I.. we need you here.."

He hugged her, hesitant. The confusion hadn't lessened. No if possible he was now more confused than ever. Was this Lilia different from the one he had spoken to a few minutes earlier. Both held an urgent note in their voices, but this one's seemed somehow desperate. Should he leave? Go back to the fighting? Here he had found peace, peace he would probably never obtain in reality.

"That's right. Stay with me. I'll make you happy."

He stared her, the desperation hadn't faded. He frowned. Something or rather someone was very weird, false even.

"If.. if I don't go back, then others will suffer, even die."

She loosened her hold and grasped his hands.

"Rion! What about you? What about you want? For once let others do your work! Please!"

He abruptly severed the contact, Rion felt like he had been slapped in the face. He looked at her with wide eyes. No, this wasn't the Lilia he loved. The Lilia he loved would never put her own comfort before the need of others.

"No, you are not Lilia. The Lilia I know would never say such a thing."

"You cannot go back."

She had sat up and rose. Her eyes held a determination, that startled him. He knew he could never hurt her, real Lilia or not. So what should he do? The answer came from an unexpected source.

"He can!"

Rion turned around, his heart seemed to stop. There surrounded by a blaze of light stood the last Galerian. Ash looked almost like he did four years. Different clothes, the weird suit was gone but other then that, he was still the man Rion remembered, even the mocking smile was still there. The glare he gave 'Lilia' would have killed her, if it was possible.

"Ash.."

He hadn't realized he had spoken.. he remembered, that he had asked Ash to stop hating. Had he succeeded? He somehow doubted that, but in those few seconds he had felt what Ash felt.. and Ash had been at peace. But now the peaceful times were over and war was starting again. He wondered if Ash would help them.

"You cannot take him back. He's mine now."

"I don't know who you are, but Rion's coming with me. Back to reality, where he is needed."

"Then try."

This was surreal, Rion decided. Had 'Lilia' really just challenged Ash to a fight, because of him?! What was happening, who was so interested in him remaining here? Why was he needed in reality, how did Ash know this, where to find him or that he was needed?

Questions, so many of them and he had no answer.

"We'll talk later Rion."

Alright, either he said that out loud or Ash could just read his body language like a freaking book. Since 'Lilia' hadn't moved, he guessed the latter.

"He'll stay here."

Apparently Lilia was prepared to fight, her body was glowing slightly. Rion had learned to associate this particular glow with Nalcon. So this was really not Lilia, he should have guessed. He had known, that this was not the real world, but somehow he had hoped, that part of her had been saved in his memory in the wide world of data. Apparently that wasn't the case. She was really gone. Suppressing his tears he prepared to fight.

"You leave me no choice."

Ash's eyes glowed and his power shook the whole grounds. Earth burst open and flames spread everywhere. Rion jumped and subconsciously manipulated the area around him. He floated, as the field beneath him broke away. Looking to his right he saw, that Ash was attacking a red haired woman. Her face was different but the hair still looked like Lilia's. Anger began to burn in his very blood. Someone had dared to impersonate Lilia. He would make the bitch pay!!

He didn't notice the dark red glow around his body, nor did he register that his eyes had turned a milky white. The power pulsing around his body, crushing everything in it's way. Ash had briefly turned to him before he faded away. Yet his words were ringing in Rion's ears as if the last Galerian had screamed them instead of whispered.

Find me when you are finished….

That all had happened while the red haired bitch had recovered from a particularly nasty attack. Ash had really done a number on her given, that their fight had only lasted for about 30 seconds. Her body looked more like a big bruise than many little ones. Blood was already dripping down her arms, where the electric shuriken had cut her skin. His last move had been the famous Bruce Lee attack, and had probably smashed quite a few rips. Now she was on her knees and rested on a bit of earth, which hadn't been consumed by the flames yet.

Carefully his body slid through the air. Hovering in front of her, he watched her with disgust, though manly directed at himself. But his rage was fed by the hate he felt for her and the barriers, which had dampened his powers had been torn down. It was like a beast inside of him, a monster hungry for blood had been freed. Was this the true nature of the Galerians??

She looked up now, and he didn't need to see her face, to know, that she was afraid of him. It was as if he could smell it, feel it as the hair on her body stood up, Goosebumps breaking out on her arms. His fingers barely twitched. But the effect was immediate, she was thrown over a hundred yards. Rion didn't bat an eyelid, he merely floated after the woman.

She stood up, summoned Nalcon and charged. A blond eyebrow was merely raised, disappearing below the strands of his hair. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. Did she really think, that this feeble attack would give him a scratch? His shield exploded into existence, far stronger than it had ever been. Under normal circumstances he would be in dire need of Delmeteor but this situation was anything but normal. He felt no need for the drugs.

The red haired woman watched in trepidation, as her wave of Nalcon transformed into a cloud of smoke long before it even came near the shield. The barrier looked different from everything she had ever seen or learned about. Even a level 3 shield was not like this. From old data, their master had build profiles for every of the Galerians. Rion was the only one to use the shield and old films and images had shown, that it was a colorless see through shield with a slight violet tinge. Nothing like the shield surrounding the Galerian now. It was blurred, of a dark red color and pulsed with energy.

Was this the true power of Dorothy's most cursed project? It didn't really matter for her, she had outlived her usefulness and would die, regardless of how much power the Galerian used. Either at his hands or the ones or her master. To her it made no difference. She had been born a tool and she would die as one. Returning to her mother computer was impossible because her master had denied her access. It was a surprise, that her master hadn't just deleted her, but perhaps it was his interest to let her die painfully. After all he could collect data from the blond Galerian.

It didn't mean she wanted to die without a fight. At least a wound the blond should have from her, a memory. Gathering the rest of her strength she stood up and began to charge Breakaron, the strongest PPEG existing. She summoned her powers, overcharging them as far as she could.

The shorting effects were unbearable, it was as her head had already exploded. The pressure behind her eyes, blood boiling in her veins and her muscles were contracting at irregular moments. By sheer power of will she raised both her arms and with a pained scream she released her charged Breakaron.

A power equaling a small atomic bomb escaped her hands, nearly charring them completely. Her spine arched backyards. The knees buckled and she was pressed against the ground, her conscious was swimming as the world grew darker. She fought against the blackness, she needed to know..

Struggling her body lifted itself and her now grey eyes met glowing white ones. The shield had vanished, the remains of the landscape were molten, but the young man didn't have a scratch. She laughed softly. Impossible, it was impossible. How were they supposed to kill someone like Rion Steiner. The red haired Galerian broke out into hysteric laughter, shrieking, before she giggled. Black spots were appearing in front of her. Coughing she noticed the dark red liquid splattered over her hands and legs.

Her head fell back and she stared into those once beautiful eyes. Only an hour ago, they had looked at her with such warmth as they had kissed and done 'other' things. Now there were icy and cold. She sighed, a small amount of blood trickled down her chin. Carefully she lifted her hand. She wanted to tell him. Her master had abandoned her, she wanted revenge for it.

Rion watched the bitch warily. She was no danger to him and would never be again. The young woman was dying, her overcharged Breakaron attack had most likely caused most organs in her body to implode. At least the bleeding indicated that. An impressive attack, she had nearly scratched the shield he had generated. Now his powers had been reduced to normal, the barrier in his mind caging the inner beast again. He stared as the bitch laughed before falling into hysterics.

Her bloody hand rose and traced his cheek gently. Her skin was paling at a rapid rate and he knew she would be dead in a few moments.

"I understand now… It's really all about you… "

Now Rion was confused, what was the bitch babbling about?

"..envy … this Lilia.. "

Then the hand fell away and her shaky breathing stilled. She was dead. Rion didn't know why, but he did it anyway. Carefully he reached out with one hand and closed the lids over her empty eyes. After doing that he stood up. Looking around he noticed just how much damage this world had taken. Ash had nearly burned the whole grounds, the imposters Breakaron attack had actually melted the area around them and the shield around him had scorched the remaining grounds below.

Standing up he floated high enough to oversee the whole landscape. He needed to find an exit. Rion had no idea, just how much time had passed since someone had pulled him here. But Ash had found him, so moving should be possible. Closing his eyes Rion extended his enhanced senses in search for a possible portal.

tbc...


	12. Release Me!

Galerians: Reanimation

_by_   
_Hihana_

Disclaimer  
If I would own them, then the whole story would have gone differently.. as Rion is still dead, Galerians and the characters obviously don't belong to me!!

Summary  
Rion has taken care of the one, who tricked him…. Now he is on his way to meet Ash for the first time since they both died...

Author's notes  
I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a happy new year!!!!! Chapter title is taken from the intro song of the fist game.

Reviewers from chapter 11  
None this time around!!

Rating  
PG15 for extreme VIOLENCE!!

Warnings  
Violence and spoilers... please it's best if you know both games beforehand or have seen the movie..  
RionxLilia in this chapter

Read and enjoy... oh and leave a review pretty please...because I need them like fishes need water…

Bye  
Hihana

(Annoying notes from the author)  
"Speaking"  
_quotes, thoughts  
_telepathic contact  
_**Scanned scenes/flashback**_

* * *

_last time_

_"I understand now… It's really all about you… "_

_Now Rion was confused, what was the bitch babbling about?_

"_..envy … this Lilia.. "_

_Then the hand fell away and her shaky breathing stilled. She was dead. Rion didn't know why, but he did it anyway. Carefully he reached out with one hand and closed the lids over her empty eyes. After doing that he stood up. Looking around he noticed just how much damage this world had taken. Ash had nearly burned the whole grounds, the imposters Breakaron attack had actually melted the area around them and the shield around him had scorched the remaining grounds below._

_Standing up he floated high enough to oversee the whole landscape. He needed to find an exit. Rion had no idea, just how much time had passed since someone had pulled him here. But Ash had found him, so moving should be possible. Closing his eyes Rion extended his enhanced senses in search for a possible portal._

* * *

Chapter 12 Release Me!

_Back in the real world_

"On my command…. One .. two .. Now!"

Rita pushed. Her body didn't move, but she did it nonetheless. Carefully they listened for the desired sound.

….

Nothing.

"Again!"

… **Beep…beep…beep**…

"We have him."

"Activate the device to your right."

… **Beep. Beep.. beep… beeeeep……**

"Signal lost… we're losing him."

"Don't give up. On my command!"

"Now!"

….

"No signal!"

"Again!"

"I have him!"

"Can you hold him?"

"I don't know, I'm not good at telepathy."

"Try it. If we lose him again, it'll be over."

"Signal is stabilizing."

… **beep… beep… beep… beep…**

"All signals normal. It's over."

"Everyone should be still on alert."

"Yes."

"Rita and I will take the first shift. Agreed?"

Pat got mumbled agreements in return, as the door slipped shut. No wonder, that the others had vanished this quickly. All of them hadn't slept in four days. Pat being human had taken the time harder. He had sometimes looked like he would faint on the spot, but he had managed.

Rion's condition hadn't changed in the last weeks, his heart had continued to beat strongly, as if he was just sleeping. A long sleep, Rion had been out of it for weeks by now and showed no signs of waking. But then four days ago, Pat's worst fear had come true.

Cain!

One moment the blond was busy doing schoolwork and in the next second his complete system shut down. He had simple keeled over. For four days they had fought for the young Galerian's life and they had won, for now. Cain's system hadn't been stable in the last days. For hours it seemed, that the young man would make it and in the next moment he was already dying again.

Pat really hoped, that this had been the last emergency in the coming weeks. The attacks in the countryside had lessened somewhat and the others had started adapting to their current situation. Parano had surprised them all, by willingly agreeing to attend university. Nitro, for once, had looked like she had been hit by a truck and Spider hadn't been much better.

The rest of the time, they didn't spent at Cain's side, Nitro and the others had started coming up with names for their identities.

Nitro was now: Katsuya Nanami, nickname 'Nitro'! She came from Japan along with her cousin Hijiri Satoshi, nickname Spider.

Cain had become Cain Steiner, the younger brother of Rion Steiner. Investigation had shown, that no one who knew the Steiner family was still alive. Therefore it wouldn't be suspicious if Cain and Rion kept that name.

Rita had taken the surname Porter along with her brother Robert, nickname Rainheart.

Parano had refused to give his name up and had claimed Italian ancestry. Parano Zullvianni.

Birdman had always found the UK interesting and therefore adopted a Scottish accent, along with his name: Sean McGulvan, he had a fetish for birds.

Ash would be American and get the surname Peters.

"Do you think Cain will make it?"

Pat turned to the red haired woman, she had changed in the last weeks. Her hair had grown out and reached now her shoulders. The short tight clothes were gone and had been replaced with elegant dresses or simple skirts along with tops. The suspenders had been abandoned completely. Now one could have mistaken her for a normal high school girl, whose greatest worry was passing the next exam or getting a partner for the prom.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Why is this happening? I mean, it's bad enough, that we are just tools in the sick game of the government and their enemy. But I don't think we deserve this."

Pat frowned. He didn't like the situation either.

"No you deserve much better."

His eyes rested on the blond Galerian. In the large hospital bed, he seemed even smaller. The pale skin and the uneven breathing only emphasized the image.

"You deserve much better!"

Now she laughed softly. He frowned, what was so amusing? Then she smiled and patted him slightly on the shoulder before leaving the room with the remark about using the bathroom. Left behind were a confused Pat and a sleeping Cain.

_At the same time_

Rion sighed, it had taken hours to find his way out of the data world, in which he had been kept. Now he was back in Dorothy's back up data. That made him uneasy. It meant, that someone had made a connection to the family program. Someone other than Pat and his team. And while Pat had told him, that someone had stolen the data, it had seemed surreal to him. Now on the other hand…

But he would worry about that later, he needed to find Ash. Normally he would have started his search in Ash's old factory, but his senses told him, that Ash was here. A screech pulled him out of his musings. Damn rabbits, they were really bothersome. He looked at them before using Nalcon. Needless to say, they wouldn't attack anyone anymore.

He frowned slightly. His powers seemed to have grown. One charged attack with Nalcon had ripped more than one hole into Block N. A feat he before had only achieved with the use of triple charged attacks. Had something happened and he hadn't noticed?

The tower had been regenerated since his fight with Aqua. All complexes and elevators were as good as new. But where was Ash? The tower was not exactly small. Only one complex was unlocked, the others were inaccessible. Only one way was open and Ash waited for him. Block W was is then.

Carefully he scanned the surrounding area for any sign of foes. But he was alone. No one was near. Still he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. Looking around he saw nothing except the blinking lights of the different machines. The door opened and he entered. Minutes later he was on his way to Dorothy's room in the heart of Mushroom tower. Ash was there, he knew it.

The way was short, but he was disturbed again. He activated the bridge and was about to pass as the bridge exploded. There was a huge rift between the two ends. Above the rift floated a young teen with a teddy bear. Rion growled, why did they bother him constantly? He didn't wait for the teen to speak, he simple hurled a wave of Red in the direction. Charged power and jumped.

Rion noted that the unknown Galerian had blocked the Red with a shield. But for the charged kick, he had napped from Ash, in the midsection he had no block. The boy fell out of the air like a stone. Rion landed on the other side of the damaged bridge. A sickening crack told him of another happy landing. But he needed to be sure, charging D-Felon he slammed the power onto the ground for good measure. In theory the attack should have killed the Galerian and truthfully he hadn't had the patience to check.

Without giving the other one a last glance, he stopped in front of the door leading to Dorothy's hall. Taking a deep breath, Rion braced himself for seeing Ash again. He and Ash were alike. He had deep feelings for the last Galerian, even though he had never examined them too closely. Too afraid, what he would find. He was sure, had he known what he was feeling four years ago, he would have joined Ash, would have submitted his mind to the silver haired man.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside. Ready to face him, he walked forward into the hand of god. He had been right, Ash was there. Apparently starring at the space which had been occupied by Dorothy before he had resurrected and trapped her. Ash didn't acknowledge him as he walked up, neither as he stood next to him.

"I wanted to make sure."

Rion turned to look at Ash. He hadn't taken his eyes of the spot, but his attention was on the blond.

"What, you imprisoned her."

"Yes, but she is not there anymore. Someone stole her."

"What?!"

"Rion, someone broke into the terminal in my facility and stole her."

"I knew, that someone broke into your facility, but that Dorothy was stolen is new. At least, we know now, where the other Galerians come from. They are based on our old data."

"I don't think you understand the implications of the situation, Rion."

"How so?"

"Rion.. Dorothy was the most advanced computer of her time. Dr. Pascalle built her with security systems, he himself had created. Even today, they are still unable to get past them. Lilia Pascalle for an instant had to pass her information about you to the army to get only in the rest of the backup data. Just think what kind of genius it takes to breach and pass Dorothy's actual security system."

tbc....


	13. Looming Horizon

Galerians: Reanimation

_by_   
_Hihana_

Disclaimer  
If I would own them, then the whole story would have gone differently.. as Rion is still dead, Galerians and the characters obviously don't belong to me!!

Summary  
Rion has taken care of the one, who tricked him…. Now he is on his way to meet Ash for the first time since they both died...

Author's notes  
I actually nearly had forgotten about posting this update, which was meant to be posted on my birthday months ago.... thx to "Rion" for the review. It reminded me, that there was actually something written for this fic. *blushes* Sorry for forgetting... some might think I actually abandoned this, NEVER!!!! It's not my style, I always finish everything, even if it takes me years.

Rating  
PG15 for extreme VIOLENCE!!

Reviewers from chapter 12  
SapphireLights  
thx for the update and you are correct, from a logically point of view Pat would have gone over the brink, but this is set in another time. So simple pretend that the caffeine there is far more potent. As for the little boy, well Rion didn't check, if he was dead. So he might have survived, or he might have been nothing more than a splatter on the ground. XDD

TheLadyPendragon  
No apologies needed, I actually forgot this chapter existed. University isn't good for writing fiction. Thanks for the encouragement. ^^

Heaven-Kaden  
thx for the review. I enjoy it, when readers tell me what they like about a story and no worries Birdman will continue to show up.

"rion"  
thx for the reminder. I cannot believe I actually forgot that I had written a chapter for this. Well real life can be a pain. Hopefully it will continue to be an interesting read.

Warnings  
Violence and spoilers... please it's best if you know both games beforehand or have seen the movie..

Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter, leave me a nice review if you feel like it. I really appreciate them.

Cheers  
Hihana

"Speaking"  
_quotes, thoughts  
_telepathic contact  
_**Scanned scenes/flashback**_

_last time...  
_ _   
_ _"Rion.. Dorothy was the most advanced computer of her time. Dr. Pascalle built her with security systems, he himself had created. Even today, they are still unable to get past them. Lilia Pascalle for an instant had to pass her information about you to the army to get only in the rest of the backup data. Just think what kind of genius it takes to breach and pass Dorothy's actual security system."_

Chapter 13_ Looming Horizon _

Rion was silent for a few minutes. Of course, that was logical. Lilia's father had created Dorothy and his/Rion's father had helped. Lilia had only access to Dorothy's system as long as the virus had been in her brain. As the destruction of Dorothy had taken place she had given him the virus and therefore lost that ability.

"We are in trouble."

"That is correct Rion. It is my assumption, that our foe is merely testing us. The attacks in the countryside are probably designed to estimate how prepared the government is."

"Do you think, they counted on our revival?"

"I don't know Rion. But I think our involvement can only be good for the damn mortals."

"You still don't like them."

"Not really. They never let us find any peace, especially you. Though I'll have you know, that there are a few humans I respect."

"Who are you? What have you done with Ash?"

"Very funny Rion."

"No really, I don't believe you. You hate humans."

"True, but that doesn't mean I cannot respect them. Your woman for example. She was one of the more amendable females of your species. The other… Cas, the woman who sacrificed herself for her men. And at last the scientist who brought you back this time, the young man. But except them, I fear humanity could destroy themselves for all I care."

"Somehow I agree with you. Humans despise us, for who we are…" _or what we are.. aliens? Monsters? Misunderstood humans? Why does everything need to have a name?_

Rion trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished. Ash nodded, getting the meaning of the blond Galerian. Turning around he watched the older Galerian briefly before leaving Dorothy's room behind. He knew Rion followed without looking back.

"Where are you going now?"

The silver haired man chuckled, Rion was a brilliant young man, but sometimes he was just clueless.

"To the exit of course. I for one am sick of the data world. And as much as I would like to stay pure, I'm curious. I want to get to know the world you fought for. I want to learn to understand you."

Rion was surprised.

"Me?"

"Of course, you are the only one who made an effort to explain your point and why you couldn't submit yourself to me. No one before dared to do that. Not even Nitro and the others. They were parts of me, independent, but they still looked to me for guidance."

"I will try to show you everything I can."

"I look forward to it."

Ash gently grasped the slender hand of the blond Galerian and led them to the exist. Both knew, that nothing was a threat to them. The way to the exit had been in Dorothy's room, but Ash mentioned, that the particular portal had disappeared. They had to take another one. The terminal in the last block, which had housed Ash, would suit their needs. Their walk was interrupted though, in the corridor connecting the terminal room and the block. A unidentifiable creature/monster appeared, blocking the way.

"I think someone doesn't want us to go."

Ash merely raised an eyebrow. As if to say: 'No shit Sherlock.'

"We should make that thing see reason."

"I agree, Rion."

The blond one looked puzzled. Ash always pronounced his name with such an odd undertone. He couldn't understand why, but he had to admit, he kind of liked it.

Raising his arm, flames sprung to life. Racing at a maddening pace towards the monster. Shuriken followed, caught fire and hit home only to bounce off a shield. The bubble was a dark blue and flickered. Rion's wave of red hit and was absorbed.

"What the ..?!"

Rion frowned, he didn't like surprises. Since his awakening in the hospital ten years ago most of them turned out to be downright awful. Ash mirrored his expression, though on his face it looked a lot more menacing. Even in civilian clothes the young man looked like he wanted to kill something.

"It seems we have been given an upgrade?"

"Indeed."

I was time to try a bit harder. But first they needed to find out how the could kill that irritating monster. Ash jumped faster than Rion could catch and attacked the shield with his power enhanced kick combination. No reaction, the shield didn't even flicker. Ash stopped and a part of the shield opened up. A ball of red shot appeared, Ash reacted a fraction too late and the wave caught him. His shield protected him from the worst, but his clothes and been melted with his skin. Moving was painful from now on.

"Ash!"

The Galerian didn't answer instead he jumped out of the way, seconds later a doubled dose of Nalcon crashed into the shield and this time there was a reaction. Tiny cracks appeared in the shield spreading like a net. It reminded Rion of cracking the shell of a boiled egg. Seconds later the cracks repaired themselves. He smirked and the shield darkened. Becoming even harder, now he knew how to do this.

Charging Nalcon, triple, again he threw it at the shield. As predicted cracks appeared with a small hole in the place of impact. Ash seemed to have read his thoughts. He jumped, pushed himself off the wall and threw his laser beams inside the cracks, just as they were about to seal themselves again. Seconds later the shield exploded, the laser beams destroying shield from the inside. Rion was ready, the walls around him exploded as the double dose of Breakaron made it's way towards the monster.

The immense size made it impossible for it to escape. The dose hit full, frying the thing in nanoseconds. With an earth splitting inhuman scream the creature went down. Rion and Ash waited, both being cautious enough to know, that there still could be a nasty surprise. But nothing happened, the creature stayed dead or better said the molten batch of whatever it had been made of didn't move again.

"You think it's safe?"

"We have to try."

Rion slowly walked closer to the molten thing, his hands glowing with the pulsing light of Nalcon. If the mass made only the slightest motion he was prepared to blast the thing into oblivion. But nothing happened. Rion came steadily closer, but it didn't move. He made his first step into the mass and reached the other end. Ash followed at a far slower place, but the mass didn't move anymore.

Both breathed a silent almost invisible relief, Ash because his whole body was in pain and Rion because he was almost drained of all energy he possessed. The overkill a few hours back had nearly knocked him out. But alas Murphy's law had to come true, what can go wrong goes wrong.

Just as Ash opened the door, a sloshing sound was heard. Rion had barely time to turn around before he and Ash were surrounded by the thing they had just fried. Ash suppressed a scream as his body was pressed together, Rion tried to summon Red to get them free, but he couldn't lift his hand. The mass had turned from mushy to hard like steel in a matter of seconds.

"Rion?"

"I know."

Neither needed telepathic contact to know what to do. Shields flickered into existence and softened the attack, if only a little. The downside was, that their AP were practically sky rocking. And with trapped hands Rion couldn't reach his bottle of Demeltor. All they gained was borrowed time and a painful headache. The tactic was a double-edged sword.

"We need to get out of this mess."

"I agree."

Ash's stare had fallen on one of his discarded Shuriken, lowering the shield he concentrated. He ignored the cracking and ripping sounds. His body was full of pain, it was the worst thing he had ever felt. Nothing what mother had done to him could compare. Blood was trickling down his face and upper body. It was clear, that he wouldn't last long. The strain of the shield and the telekinetic was enough to kick the shorting effect into action. Even though much more powerful than the other Galerians, he still was that… a Galerian and therefore he needed Delmetor just as much as them.

Rion joined in the effort and together they managed to give the Shuriken enough power. The flat weapon sliced through the steely mess like a knife through butter. Ash and Rion were both freed. The blond Galerian threw himself to the side, using Nalcon while at it. The weird thing was knocked back into the corridor and away from them. Ash floated, the word pissed wasn't enough to describe the expression he wore.

Rion had never seen Ash like this, even in his last minutes, before he had given him the 'kiss of Death'. The last Galerian had been calm, had accepted his fate. Now on the other hand his face was a mask of anger and pure loathing. His power rose easily, cackling around him, penetrating his shield and burning his clothes. The young man strengthened his shield before taking a Demeltor capsule. He opened the room to Ash's terminal and entered. He didn't want to be there, when the last Galerian lost control.

The room was silent, the only sound Rion's own breathing. Then his senses picked up the change of atmosphere, he tightened the control on his shields and braced himself. Then it started, a tingle creeping down his spine. Abruptly a tidal wave of heat crashed through the wall before it melted. He was thrown backwards, pressed against the other wall as the backlash of Ash's power washed over him. His shield withstood the power easily, something that surprised Rion. After all Ash had been the most powerful Galerian. He wasn't about to complain though.

Sitting up he locked gazes with Ash, who was still standing in the remains of the corridor. Rion smiled slightly, in turn Ash gave him one of his confident smirks. 'What did you expect?' it seemed to say.

"You alright."

"Certainly. We should leave this wretched place behind us. I don't think something will hinder us now."

A quick check backwards ensured, that the monster didn't attack a third time. Simple because there was nothing left of it. Except a pile of crumbs that is. Rion guided the exhausted Ash along. Both touched the terminal and vanished.

~~_Somewhere else~~_

He was enraged. That was impossible. How did that happen? Impossible!! Rion shouldn't have been able to come back. That was the fault of the silver haired one, who was that? The last Galerian had been nothing more than a computer program and he knew, that Rion had injected him the virus. The image was still fresh in his mind.

So how had the Galerian survived? A copy in the backup data? Unlikely, Rion hadn't known Dorothy's last creation enough to build such a complete replica. No, somehow the computer program had survived the purge it had undergone. Question was how? Had Dorothy foreseen this and made 'Ash' immune against the virus the Steiners and Dr. Pascalle had invented?

No impossible! Dorothy couldn't repair the loophole in the DNA. Yet Ash never had a body. So the virus might not have worked as intended.

The Galerian lived and now he would have a real body thanks to Dr. Lem's research and the family program. He had thought Rion Steiner would be his only problem but no, something/someone else had to come along and complicate everything. But no matter what, his plans wouldn't be deterred.

Hands flew over the keyboard and a series of beeps were emitted from the computer terminal. He smiled. They wouldn't know what hit them.

_tbc...._


End file.
